From The Aisle To The Hospital
by jillykinss
Summary: Sequel to 'From The Runway To The Aisle' Sasuke proposed, and now he and Sakura are getting married! But a week after the wedding, Sakura get's rushed to the ER! Will things be okay? SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen InoShika Chapter 8 is up! IM BACK!
1. Just Another Ordinary Day

Hello There again! Well…Here's the sequel of 'From the Runway to the Aisle', I promised!! I hope that the chappie is long enough, I worked real hard on it! If you're reading this, _and_ you haven't read the first story….no sweat! I sorta summed it up in this chappie, like a recap. But, feel free to read it anyways!

I want to dedicate this chappie to **Kaze no Miharu **!!!!!

Kaze-chan! I tried my best on this one, okay!!!!

Disclaimer: No I don't Naruto….If I did, school would be A Ninja Academy!!!! XDDD

_Remember to let her into your heart._

_-John Lennon & Paul McCartney_

Sasuke sighed, as he walked down the quiet and empty streets of Konoha. It was about midnight, and he had just finished a two-week long B-rank mission, with his Anbu group consisting of Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. And midnight, and winter, doesn't really mix.

Right now, all he wanted to do was go home, and sleep with his fiancé, Sakura.

Sasuke, even though he didn't show it, was particularly happy about marrying Sakura. He loved all the preparations it took, during planning. He loved how Sakura would take him places, always asking his opinion on something, with her bright smile, and cheery attitude.

He even loved how they would finish late, and depending on their location, would spend the night each other's house, even though Sakura was currently in the process of moving in with Sasuke.

But, in general, he was just glad that he was marrying Sakura, the girl, no, _women _he loved.

He loved her. He knew he did.

Deep down inside, she had melted the icebox that was his heart. She had saved him from loneliness, showed him that life's not meant to spent alone, but to be spent, with family and friends. Just mainly the ones you love. She understood him in a way, that no one else could. And he, in turn, showed her a side of him, that he was afraid of letting out. He showed her love.

And then arrived the urge for a proposal.

Everyone was falling in love in Konoha……..

Naruto realized Hinata's crush, and they dated. Hinata even overcame her stuttering habits, and won't stammer up anymore. Now their wedding was only a week away, on March 4!!

Ino gave up on Sasuke, and realized she liked the calm, laid-back kinda guys. And it just so happens that Shikamaru was the perfect match, besides being lazy. The _newlyweds _have only been married for about a month, but everyone can clearly see, that they are happy. Despite Ino always being, 'troublesome'….

Even our favorite, pupil-less, Byakugan user, Neji, found love, and it came in the form of an awesomely skilled weapons mistress, with her signature buns on her head. TenTen was the one to break through his cold and stoic barrier, and the newly engaged couple is in good terms with planning their wedding, hopefully by early fall.

But Sasuke was an Uchiha! Yep. That's right. _UCHIHA. _They aren't so laid back, or formal. They do things their way.

But silly little Sasuke Uchiha, had one big problem: Cold Feet.

The little nervous bunnies were HAUNTING HIM. (AN: random….)

Well…luck was on Sasuke's side, being that he and Sakura, not to mention the rest of their friends, were chosen to star in Konoha's new line of wedding clothes. And the women in charge, Himeno Awayuki, was such a sweetheart, and Sasuke was opened to a perfect opportunity.

SO….He proposed on the runway, with them both in fashionable Wedding attire, and of course, Sakura said yes. (AN: Well come on, WHO wouldn't???)

And, that day, being that the event was televised, Konoha hospital was full of shock patients, all Sasuke's fan girls, and Sakura's fan boys……They just couldn't believe their eyes……

_There is no remedy for love, but to love more._

_-Henry David Thoreau_

Walking into _their_ house, Sasuke inwardly smiled, as he was greeted by a warm blast of air. He quietly shut the door,, and proceeded to walk to their bedroom, until a soft moan was heard, and startled him.

He had to cover his mouth, in attempt to stifle a yell.

The sounds, came from the sofa, and when he walked over, he found none other than his fiancé, curled up and fast asleep. He sighed. This was part of their routine, and he still wasn't used to it. Sasuke would go on a long mission, and always come back to find Sakura waiting for him, either awake or asleep. And, usually if she was sent away, he would wait for her as well.

Such a 'Rainbows and Roses' relationship…..

'_Guess she was waiting for me'_, he thought.

He shook his head, and sighed. Sakura was wearing one of Sasuke's shirts, and a pair of long socks, even though it was winter, and was covered by a small blanket. Well, that's why they made heat furnace's…..

Picking her up bridal style, he began to walk upstairs towards their bedroom. The slight jostling of being carried awoke Sakura. Peeking open one of her emerald orbs, her gaze met none other that the handsome face of her soon-to-be husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his chin, sort of her greeting to him.

The corner of Sasuke's mouth slightly curved upwards, as he felt Sakura awaken. He kissed her once too-large forehead, and said "I'm home" in his usual monotone voice.

As they entered their bedroom, Sakura whispered, "I missed you,"

Giving her a chaste kiss, he lied her on their bed, and whispered, "I missed you too,"

When he didn't immediately join her in bed, she worried, "Are you coming to bed?"

"Aa,"

Sakura sighed. She was still in the process of getting used to his one-syllable answers. It was always with the 'Hn' or the 'Aa'. She knew he wasn't a man of words, but jeez, say at least more than three….

Sasuke mentally screamed in freedom, as he discarded the dreaded Anbu uniform. He quickly threw on a t-shirt, and a pair of sweats and socks, before joining Sakura in bed, under the deep confines of the duvet covers. He pulled her close to him, and she snuggled into his chest, both falling into a well deserved sleep.

_Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way when you criticize them, you are a mile away, AND you have their shoes._

_-Frieda Norris_

Sasuke woke up, as the morning rays peeked through the transparent curtains, and stretched out lazily. He then turned to his side, ready to cuddle next to Sakura, because he was cold, when all he cuddled with was air.

He opened his eyes to find her side of the bed, empty. He pouted.

So much for wanting to wake up beside her everyday…..

He groggily got out of bed, and slumped over towards the bathroom, where he heard the faint jostling of pots coming from the kitchen. He also heard the sink running, and a loud CLANG, and a low but audible, "OW…." He just smirked, and walked into the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth.

Sakura smiled to herself, as she heard the water running from the bathroom. The she quickly frowned, when she almost burned breakfast.

She was making his favorite: A Tomato Omelet.

It wasn't just jam packed with tomatoes, but it also had parsley, onions, and green peppers: thus becoming his favorite.

And Sakura, being an awesome cook, quickly got the hang of the recipe, and sometimes added cherries, for her own style, and for the nice sweet taste.

Tomatoes being sour. + Cherries being sweet. Balancing each other out.

The perfect Yin & Yang of Sasuke (tomato) and Sakura (cherry).

And she had already snuck some cherries into them.

Sakura was so cooped up in her cooking, that she didn't notice Sasuke walk into the kitchen. She turned off the burners, and was about to serve the food, when Sasuke walked over and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Good morning," he said, still half-asleep, and not moving from his position.

It was moments like these, that Sakura wished could last forever, moments like these, that had no such intention of provoking intimacy, but were just small gestures towards their love for each other.

Sasuke wasn't a man of words. So his actions spoke for him, and louder than they ever could have. You'd probably go deaf….believing the metaphor to THAT extent.

Sakura wiggled out of his grip, and pecked his cheek, "Morning Sasuke-kun! Did you sleep well?" She said, serving him his omelet on a plate. She also served herself, this one much smaller, since she wasn't one with an appetite.

"I did," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. He was getting cups, and pouring orange juice for them both.

They sat and ate in silence, until Sasuke perked his head up, and asked, "Did you put something sweet in this??"

It was the first time he had taken account of the cherries, for Sakura had placed them there numerous times, but Sasuke was probably too rushed to even take notice.

Today, he seemed a bit more relaxed, and calm.

"No…." she said, smiling slyly.

He eyed her, one of his perfect eyebrows raised. "Okay, wait… so there are tomatoes,"

"Yea,"

"And I can taste onions and peppers," he said, taking another bite.

Sakura nodded. She was surprised. Had Sasuke hit his head during his mission?? Maybe he was finally calming his tense figure. But then again, this IS Sasuke UCHIHA we're talking about….

"And…..parsley?" he said, still with his monotone voice.

"Yea, And……" She said, this time eyeing him.

"Umm…." He was really puzzled now. The taste seemed so familiar…..yet he couldn't place his finger on it.

**CHERRIES! **Shouted Inner Sasuke.

_But I don't eat cherries…or anything sweet for that matter…_

**But you kiss Sakura, who tastes like cherries! **He claimed, triumphantly.

Sasuke blushed a slight pink, realizing that this was true, before quickly hiding it. Whenever he and Sakura kissed, she somewhat always tasted like cherries. He stood up, and began to put away his plate.

Sakura stood up, and walked over to the sink, about to wash the dishes, before she forgot something.

"So…Sasuke-kun…What do you think I put in the omelet?" she said, with a cheery smile on her face.

Sasuke smirked. In one moment, he was a few feet away from her, gathering the stuff from the table, but in a flash he appeared in front of Sakura, their bodies pressing together, their lips only centimeters apart.

He kissed her passionately, as their tongues did their own dance to themselves. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her small, petite waist. In no time wasted, Sakura was backed up against the counter, but when oxygen became VERY clearly needed, Sasuke broke apart, and leaned his forehead against hers.

He smirked. _Definitely cherries……_he thought.

"I love you Sakura,"

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun,"

They broke their embrace, and Sakura went about, cleaning the dishes, while Sasuke dried, and put away.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! You never told me what you thought…"

"Cherries."

She giggled cutely, and pecked him on the cheek. Sasuke smirked.

Just another ordinary day………………

_Nothing is too wonderful to be true._

_-Michael Faraday_

YAY! End of chapter one!!!!!

Well…..REVIEW!! PLEASE! I accept everything!!!!!

Also….I have this idea itching me a lot….I think I might rewrite my first story….

Because it had WAY too short chapters and I realize that I could have developed it more….

So yea…..

I will try to update again by this week…..maybe not tomorrow, but MAYBE…

Also, I NEED QUOTES! Please send me your favorite quote's in PMs!!!!! Either from you, your friends, or ANYONE!!!! I will post them up!!!!

\/

\/

\/ C'mon! Go press that little blue button! I don't care if it's anonymous: )

(you know you want to……………and you'll get virtual cookies!!!)


	2. NaruHina Wedding pt 1

_OKAY _Here is Chapter 2!!!! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer...I don't own Naruto. If I did SASUSAKU would be MARRIED...

_Experience is a hard teacher, because she gives the test first, and the lesson afterwards_

_-Vernon Law_

_This chappie dedicated to NaruHina.LOV EM!_

Today was a very exciting day. A day of love, friendship, family, ramen….

RAMEN????

It was the wedding day of Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga, and EVERYONE in Konoha was buzzing with excitement. It was particularly special, because Hiashi Hyuuga was actually letting his daughter marry outside their clan.

It was also special, because Hiashi had given Naruto his blessing. How??? Well….

At first, Hiashi was completely ANNOYED, by the fact that his daughter was training around 'that fox boy', as he addressed him. He kept on and on, about how he didn't want his daughter 'to associate with the likes of you'. He was really just talking about the Kyuubi. Stupid racist, stick-up-his-butt, guy…..

Someone seriously needed to bonk him on the head…..

He always found some way to reprimand Naruto, telling him that he could never be with her, because she would marry inside the clan, and blah, blah, blah……snore

Hinata would even overcome her shyness, and sometimes sneak out of the Hyuuga compound, just so she could be able to at least talk to him, and not the stupid suitors her father kept trying to set her up with.

At age 15, they had both shared their first kiss, officially marking them 'going out'.

Of course Hiashi was BALLISTIC. He would load Hinata with work, chores, and blind dates, just so she wouldn't be able to see Naruto.

But, their saviors, coming in the form of a 50 year old Hokage, and her pink headed apprentice, came to their rescue. Sakura, and practically all of Konoha, knew that Hinata was crushing on Naruto, and when he had given up on Sakura and went for Hinata, she was more than happy to help.

Sakura convinced Tsunade to get Hiashi, to let Hinata move out of the Hyuuga compound, and get her own apartment…..located conveniently next door to Naruto's. (Of course, Hiashi did not know…)

Soon their relationship was on a fine line……

Until Hinata was placed in an arranged marriage, quite suddenly. Turns out, Hiashi had found out about Hinata's "neighbor".

But Naruto assured Hinata that they would get out of this together, of course sealing their agreement with a kiss, and by stealing a Gai/Lee pose, shouting "Believe It!!!"

Turns out her suitor, one Daichi Hyuuga, (An: Ewwww I am NOT an incest person...) was a stuck-up, no good, selfish, jerk, who claimed Hinata as 'his'.

Though Hiashi 'claimed' that he was one of the best, alongside Neji, though he was with the expertly trained TenTen, clearly he wasn't.

Naruto, of course did not go down without a fight. He and Daichi hit it off. Daichi kept saying things like "Hinata belongs to me! She's MINE," Which angered Naruto….A LOT.

"Stop calling Hinata-Chan 'yours'! She's not anybody's Hinata! She doesn't belong to you or anyone for that matter!!" He yelled, blocking the flurry of Daichi's lightweight punches. Thank Kami he had trained with Hinata, and Neji or would have no experience with the Gentle Fist style.

Hinata just watched, as her lover fought for her own sake, as her silent tears began to fall. Whenever Naruto got hit, she screamed in fright, and Hiashi could hear the love in her voice. She couldn't move, for she was being held by a jutsu.

Naruto had just Rasengan'd Daichi's right side, and Naruto was suffering from a few closed chakra points along his left arm and shoulder. Although Naruto seemed in worse condition, with his limp arm, Daichi was suffering more from damage, internally.

He quickly sought an easy way out, knowing that if they continued, he might surely lose.

"Okay, How much?"

Naruto looked with puzzlement. "What?"

"How much money will it take for you to leave me and my prize alone??"

Naruto burst out in laughter. "HAHHAHAHHA! There is no amount of money you or anyone in the world could ever pay, that would make me destroy my love for Hinata-Chan!! Money is nothing, compared to our love!! Believe it!!!"

And then it hit him, Hiashi. He was marrying his daughter off to a snob, whereas 'the fox boy' was fighting for her love, which he clearly showed. He frowned, as Daichi once again called Hinata 'his prize'. He snapped.

"How dare you say that about my daughter?" Hiashi demanded, stepping in between the fighting boys.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Father..."

"Get out of the way!" Daichi demanded furiously.

Hiashi stood his ground. "No. I will not allow this fight to continue any longer," He said.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I am a stupid old fool, for now I see now that you truly love my daughter, Naruto. I've just been trying to do what I thought was best for her, and for our clan as well. But it turns out that, no matter how the fight would have turned out, she still would have loved you. I'm truly sorry." Hiashi said.

Naruto almost commented that he kinda knew that already, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"What are you saying father?" Hinata asked as she approached the Hyuuga in question, the jutsu finally wearing off.

"I'm saying, daughter, that this is not a time of war, when we need to make allies, and be strong, there is no need to force you into a marriage you do not wish to be part of. Especially with a man that sees you as his prize or personal belonging. The arranged marriage is off. I see now that Naruto would never beat you, call you ugly names, or leave you." He gently grabbed his daughters hand and led her to Naruto. "This is who you belong with." He placed Hinata's hand on Naruto's, who took her hand into his.

Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other.

And that was how Hiashi had a change of heart…..well it was a start!! (An: Oh that rhymes! Hahahahahahahahahahacough cough)

Soon, after Hiashi and Naruto were on good terms, Naruto eagerly proposed to Hinata, and they set their wedding date for March 4!!

_It takes only one minute to have a crush on someone.  
One hour to like someone.  
And only one day to love someone.  
But it can take a lifetime to forget someone_

_-Anonymous_

It was quiet in the church. The chapel was slowly filling with family, friends, and other guests.

In the Bride's Room, Hinata and her bridesmaids, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen, were all laughing over all the funny times, when Naruto made a fool of himself, in front of Hinata.

Hinata was wearing the dress she wore for the fashion show. It was a very elegant dress that had thin straps. It fit perfectly, and accentuated all her curves. Because she participated in the show, she got a discount on the dress. She had her hair out, with her flowing locks picked up on the side with a rhinestone clip, and a small, but pretty tiara on her head.

For her makeup, which was done, courtesy of Ino, she had a light blush on her cheeks, and pink lip-gloss. She wore a light shade of white eye shadow on her pretty eyes, and had simple jewelry.

The color scheme of the wedding was Orange and Blue. Yup….

The bridesmaids, Ino and TenTen, wore orange dresses, that were strapless, and had bows on their left side. Sakura, the maid of honor, wore the same dress, but in blue.

Hinata gave them the freedom, of doing whatever they wanted to their hair, so Ino left it loose, with a rhinestone clip, and her bangs out loose.

TenTen also wore her hair out loose, and clipped her bags to the side. She had beautiful brunette locks that were slightly wavy.

And Sakura, left her pastel pink hair out, and pick the front up loosely.

They all wore simple makeup, and jewelry. No need to over exaggerate.

_Be my love forever,  
Happy always together,  
never apart,  
I love you with all my heart_

_-Random Forum thingy_

Meanwhile in the Groom's dressing room….

Sasuke was Naruto's best man, and Naruto was the fidgety groom. He was pacing around the room, and muttering things under his breath. Sasuke just had to hold back punching him….He had on a Tux, with an orange vest underneath. He also had an orange flower pinned on jacket.

Sasuke was sitting on a chair. His jacket of his tux was open, his blue (color of Sakura's dress) vest, since he was the best man, was open too, and his shirt was half tucked in. His collar was loose, and so was his tie. He looked like an awesome bad boy, though of course he wasn't going to appear like that.

Shikamaru, asleep on the couch, was also wearing a Tux, with an orange vest. His tie wasn't on yet, and his jacket and vest were open.

Neji though, was sitting on a chair, all nice and straight, nothing done to his tux. -sigh-

"Calm down Naruto, or else you're gonna pass out from fear," Sasuke cautioned.

Naruto nodded, but found that it was easier said than done. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one getting married yet," He said, though his body still shook.

"So? It's basically the same thing as having a girlfriend. Except, of course you get to live in the same place, spend all of your time together, and have children and stuff," Sasuke replied with his usual monotone voice.

"Uchiha's right Uzumaki. Just calm down," Neji said.

"Yeah, yeah, it's true. Afterwards it's all worth it…" Said a sleepy Shikamaru.

Naruto looked at him, and let out a small chuckle. "Look who's talking, you always calling Ino troublesome,"

"That's because she is. She keeps on and on about starting a family. We've only been married a month, and she wants kids. She keeps getting me in bed….Troublesome…."

"Wait, so you're going through with it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yeah. It might be troublesome, but of course I want kids," He said lazily.

Everyone just looked at him. Finally, the wedding coordinator, came in, and told them to go get ready in 5 min.

Everyone ran around, (calmly) and fixed themselves. Then, Naruto and Sasuke went to stand at the altar. Tsunade was there, and so was the whole entire village of Konoha.

In the back room, Ino, and TenTen, were standing with their lovers, arms linked, and ready to walk out.

Neji whispered something into TenTen's ear, which caused her to blush. She just pecked him on the lips. Ino was busy quietly shouting (if it's possible), at Shikamaru, who was falling asleep on her arm. He shut her up with a kiss, which she deepened, until Konohamaru, the ring boy, shouted "Get a room!!" which they replied by giving him an if-looks-could-kill-look.

He quickly cowered behind Moegi, who was the flower girl.

As the music started, everyone in the church quieted, and Naruto's heartbeat did 500 beats every two seconds. It's weird because you'd think that Hinata would be nervous, but it was ssssssssooooo the other way around. XD

First Neji and TenTen walked down first. As everyone looked at them, he pulled her close, not only to quiet them, but to stop the annoying fan girls and boys looking at them. When they arrived at the altar, TenTen went to the right, and Neji went to the left, kissing each other, before splitting.

Next came down Ino and Shikamaru. Somehow, Ino promised to stop bothering Shikamaru about kids, if he would walk down….fully awake.

He agreed in less than a heartbeat.

They walked down happily, and kissed before joining their friends on either side.

Next went Konohamaru. He walked down carrying a pretty white pillow, with the wedding bands on carefully tied down. He went and stood in front of Sasuke, who placed his hand on his shoulder, ready for talking the rings.

Then went Moegi. She wore a pretty dress that was a smaller version of Hinata's, except it was blue, like Sakura's dress. She walked down carrying a basket full of lilies, in lavender, and white, throwing them down, and cheerfully walking down, going to stand in front of Ino and TenTen.

What happened next was surprising. Sakura walked down in her blue dress, smiling, but she only had her eyes locked on one person.

I bet you know who. And if you say Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, or Lee, the evil bunnies will come and eat you. AND THEY'RE HUNGRY. (random……)

Sasuke hadn't seen her at all today, because she had left very early to go do her hair, and nails. But to Sasuke, she wasn't walking down in a blue dress. To him, everything disappeared, and Sakura was wearing a beautiful whilte gown, with Roses in her hand, and a pretty tiara.

He just had to fight back a nose bleed. When she reached the altar, she winked at Sasuke, and went and stood in front of Ino, mouthing to Naruto to get ready. He gulped.

The music changed, and everyone shut up. The audience stood up, and looked at the door, anticipating what was next.

(Bridal Music playing)

Hinata walked out, in all her beautiful glory, latched onto Hiashi, who had tears in his eyes. They walked down, listening to all the sniffles and sobs coming from the pews.

At the altar, Tsunade nodded at Hiashi, who turned to Hinata and kissed her forehead. He then went to Naruto and hugged, whispering "Take care of her,"

Naruto nodded, and then grabbed Hinata's hand. She gave Sakura her bouquet, and linked hands with Naruto.

(AN: Okay I went to a wedding a while back, so lets see if my memory serves its purpose…….)

Tsunade spoke up. "We are gathered here today, dear Konoha, to marry off this beautiful girl, and this brat of a knuckle head. If any of you think that these two shouldn't be married, well guess what?? Who cares!? They're gonna get married any way!"

XD

"Okay, now let's get this over with, 'cause I need some sake. Naruto," She nodded at him.

He cleared his throat. "Hinata-chan, you give me the strength I need to survive, you give me the courage I need to be in this world, and you give me the life I always wanted. You loved me for me, and didn't run or hide. You look up to me, and I am so honored that you do. Though we had our rough times in the past, with people trying to break us apart, I never stopped loving you, and I never will. That right there is why I love you so much" (An: Aww I teared writing that….-sniff-)

Hinata smiled, as she let a tear fall down her face. Practically everyone in the church was either shocked or crying. Shocked because no one knew that the dobe could actually say something so beautiful, which was why everyone else was crying.

Tsunade smiled, and looked at Hinata. "Hinata," then she nodded.

She took a deep breath. She had practiced this many times, and a few she had done without stuttering, which is what she was trying to do now.

"When I see you, N-Naruto-kun, my eyes shine, I get b-butterflies, I a-always smile, m-my knees g-get weak, and m-my heart g-goes crazy. And it's all b-because I saw you. You are the one w-who has helped me through s-so many difficulties, and al-always has helped me g-get through thick and t-thin. You t-train with me, n-never calling me w-weak, but you a-always praise my h-hard work. I love you for a-all that you've d-done for me, and for l-loving me for me, and not j-just because I'm an h-heiress." She said, letting more tears fall.

Tsunade straightened herself up, and began to speak. "Okay then. May someone get the rings, please? I need sake."

Sasuke bent down to Konohamaru, and gently untied the rings from the pillow. He then passed them to Tsunade.

She gave one to Naruto, and said "Alrighty then. Naruto, do you take Hinata Hyuuga, to to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, until death do you 'part?"

"I do! BELIEVE IT!" He shouted with an ear to ear grin.

"You better….." Tsunade muttered. "Okay then. Hinata, do you take Naruto Uzumaki, to have and hold, to love and cherish, and to beat when he acts stupid and I'm not around, and until death do you 'part?"

"I do. Believe it…." She said, whispering the end so only Naruto could hear.

"Then, with my annoying, but sometimes good Hokage powers, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki!! You may now kiss th-"

Naruto and Hinata were already kissing, and everyone in the church was cheering. They walked down happily, with Sakura and Sasuke following. Then came Ino and Shikamaru, and Neji and TenTen. Moegi and Konohamaru followed after, and then the church cleared out.

_Everyday I wake up loving you more than when I kissed you goodnight._

_-Some Lovey-Dovey Greeting Card_

The reception was amazing. Everything was decorated so beautifully. The tables were adorned with silverware and had ribbons on the edges, in orange and blue. The chairs, that had seat covers, had either an orange sash, or a blue sash tied to the back.

The dj, Kakashi (surprisingly), played music that got everyone up and dancing. The food was delicious too. There was lasagna, salad, pork, beef, steak, rice, pasta, chicken fingers and fries for the kids, fish, clams, shrimps, and there was even a CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN. ( I would so get one of those at my wedding….I'd probably try to pour half of it into my purse…….yum!)

When it was time for the bouquet throwing, Anko caught it, and when she was tapped on the shoulder by someone, she turned around to find a kneeling Kakashi. All you could hear was "YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" (Thought it was cute…)

Afterwards, Naruto threw the garter, and surprisingly, Lee caught it. Gai went ecstatic.

"OH LEE! YOU'RE YOUTHFULNESS SHINES BRIGHTER THAN THE FIRE OF YOUTH!"

"GAI-SENSEI! I AM EMBRACING MY YOUTHFULNESS!! I SHALL RUN 250 AROUND KONOHA TO SHOW MY YOUTHFUL CATCHING SKILLS!"

"LEE!

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

And suddenly a sunset appeared, before Lee and Gai sped off…….

_Suddenly the world seems like such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, it all revolves around you._

_-Love Quote website Thing_

During dinner, Sasuke stood up, ready to make his best man speech. He cleared his throat, but no one stopped talking. He did it again, and still no one stopped. He was about to scream, when he felt a fluttery hand atop his. He turned his head and looked into the eyes of his lover.

She grabbed a wine glass, and a butter knife, and lightly tapped them together. Instantly, everyone in the room, quiet down.

He calmed down, and Sakura pecked his cheek, before beginning his speech.

"Well I'm doing this because Sakura said so…" She shot him a glare that could rival his own. "I wanna thank everyone for coming to the dobe's wedding. I wish you both happiness forever. I can honestly say that in all the years I've known him, no one has ever questioned Naruto's intelligence. In fact, I've never heard anyone even mention it. So Hinata, please whip him into shape. Even though we wonder how you do it…..But anyway," He lifted his wine glass, "To the bridegroom."

Everyone toasted, and sipped their wine glass or cup. Then Sakura stood up.

"Well, excuse Uchiha over here," she said pointing to Sasuke, who pouted, "But I would also like to thank everyone for coming to help celebrate this momentous occasion. As genins, we have been through many things, and we have all grown up together. Ever since Hinata-chan and Naruto-chan were small, they have always had each other's back. Though no one knows how Hinata-chan puts up with him…" she said, muttering the last part. "We hope to see your love bloom forever!!" she lifted her glass, "To Naruto-chan and Hinata-chan!"

Everyone toasted, and again took a sip.

Ino then stood up. She actually looked really mad….. "The only reason I'm up here, is because lazy Shikamaru won't do a speech. Well, Hina-chan! I hope that you and Naruto have many years together forever!!!! To Naruto and Hina-chan!!!!" When everyone toasted, Ino stayed up there, and said, "Umm, I also have an announcement….." By now everyone was paying attention, even Shikamaru, who surprisingly had on a worried expression.

"Umm…" She blushed, and looked at Shikamaru, "I'm pregnant…."

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Everyone looked like this O.O. Even Neji, and Sasuke.

And that was the end of the wedding speeches.

After the reception, Naruto and Hinata were whisked away in a black stretch limo, heatedly making out in the back. There honeymoon took place in a hotel resort, where there was a spa, pool, beach close by, and they had a bar and club too.

In their hotel room, they made love to each other, giving themselves up for the first time, and officially marking them being banded as one.

Afterwards, they lay in bed, resting and relaxing, Naruto stroking Hinata's arm, as she lay asleep in his arms, cuddled up in his chest.

He kissed her sleeping form, and whispered, "I love you, Hinata-chan…"

_Listen hard when i try to tell you i love you,_

_Close your mouth and open your ear,_

_And I guarantee "I love you" is all you will hear…_

_-Another Random Forum Thingy_

WELL There's chappie 2 for ya. Hope you liked it. I couldn't think of a better ending, but I hoped you liked it somehow. And you can bash me if ya don't...

It was entirely dedicated to NaruHina, but you could see the other fluffiness as well.

Also…I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK…..Boo….I have nothing else planned, And I don't wanna end it so quickly….I want it to last!

So any suggestions or requests???? PLEASE

And I also need quotes!!!! I'm running out!!!! And the other ones I have suck….

-Sigh-

Please leave a review! I'd greatly appreciate it! I don't care if its good or bad! SEND THEM.

_Reviewer's corner_

**Shebakune**

**xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox**

**NorthernLights25**

**Aero-chan**

**Jen-anonymous**

**I-Luv-Kitsunes**

**CherryBlossoms38**

**LakinUchiha101**

_**Hugs For All!!!  
**_

_**SakuraUchiha14…**_

_**OUT!**_


	3. NaruHina Wedding pt 2

Well, I thought of this really cute ShikaIno moment, and as you all know from chapter 3 Ino is pregnant….so….

And I also realized that I didn't put much thought in the others reactions toward Ino. So this is basically the NaruHina Wedding part 2!!! Since then ending of chapter one focused on Naruto and Hinata, this chapter is three parts with ShikaIno, NejiTen, and ending with SasuSaku!!!!!!

I also want to thank everyone who is reviewing!!!! So….Here's the NaruHina Wedding pt. 2!!!

Its kinda short though...only 6 pages...not my best but, enjoy some of it!

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto…..GEE don't rub it in….

_Life is like a box of chocolate you never know what you're gonna get…_

_-A movie that xo Misunderstood Kunoichi ox forgot…XD_

After Naruto's and Hinata's wedding, Ino and Shikamaru went straight home, both tired and exhausted. That's what nonstop partying and dancing does to you….

Walking into their house, Ino sighed happily, glad that she was finally home, and that she could finally get out of her high heel…

"Shika-kun, I'm gonna go to bed, okay?"

He nodded once, and said, "I'll be there in a few, okay?"

She smiled, and they kissed for a minute before Ino went upstairs. Shikamaru took off his jacket, and then went outside. He took out a cigarette, lit it, and then smoked it, a bad habit he picked up when Asuma died. He sighed out loud, and sat against the steps of their house.

Ino was pregnant.

That meant……mood swings, cravings, and complaints.

He remembered how Kurenai was when she was pregnant with Asuma's baby. She would call him in the middle of the night with her crazy cravings. Then she would complain that she was so "fat" and cry out crazily. And then she would be happy one second, and then she would have a deathly aura the next.

Woo-freaking-Hoo.

But now, he would tolerate Ino bravely because, after those nine months, it would all have been worth it. He would have a child to call his own.

A little mini Nara running around. Someone he could take care of, and nurture until it was ready to go to The Academy. Then he would be able to train with it, and even go cloud-watching with.

He sighed again as he flicked the cigarette bud out of his hand, and squished it under his foot. He walked back inside, and went upstairs-going straight to their bedroom.

As soon as he walked into the room, he quietly shed the remainders of his Tux, and then brushed his teeth quickly and quietly.

He didn't have to turn on the light, because the moonlight shone threw the curtains.

He sat on the edge of the bed. Ino was sleeping, or so he presumed, since her breathing was slow and even. He turned to look at her and smiled. The way the moonlight shone on her face, reflected her pretty face. Her skin, so light, as if it was glowing. She was wearing pink and white striped pants, and a white baby doll top.

A minute passed, and Shikamaru found himself on all fours, staring at Ino stomach. He thought she was sleeping, but…..she wasn't.

He tugged up her shirt, and traced patterns on her abdomen. Ino mentally smiled. _He must be thinking about the pregnancy…_she thought.

Shikamaru continued to gently trace patterns on her stomach. Then he stopped, and brought his lips, just millimeters away from her stomach. Ino could feel his hot breath on her skin, but she just lay there, motionless.

As quiet as he could, Shikamaru whispered "Hey, you in there," Ino opened one of her blue orbs, and snuck a glance. She was thankful for the dark or he would've seen her. In her eyes, he seemed to be talking to her stomach.

Shikamaru continued whispering. "Guess what? I'm your dad…When you come out; I promise that the first thing I'm going to do is take you to see the clouds. Make sure you don't give your mom a hard time in there…She may be strong, but don't make things any harder then they should be….Until then…."

Then he quickly kissed her stomach, and proceeded to bring down her shirt until Ino said, "Shika-kun?"

He froze, and cursed under his breath, for being caught. He brought her shirt down, and went and lay next to her.

She stared into his eyes, as did he, and she kissed him on the lips. He smiled and then they kissed again, just a bit more passionately. When they broke apart for air, Shikamaru whispered, "Ino?"

"Yea?"

"I love you….and thought these next nine months will be troublesome…I can't wait,"

"I love you too, Shika-kun!"

And they both fell asleep in each other's arms……….

_"Real love stories never have endings"_

_-CherryBlossom38 XD_

When Neji and TenTen got to their home, TenTen ran upstairs and plopped herself on the bed.

"Finally! I thought that wedding would never end! My feet are killing me!" she said, or well…..shouted. She sat up and kicked off her heels. Then she tried to unclasp her dress, but the hook was behind her.

She looked at Neji, who was just leaning on the doorframe watching her with her struggles, and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Neji….Wanna help me with this?"

Neji just sighed, and walked behind her. He sat on the bed, and moved away her hair, before unclasping her dress.

TenTen blushed, as she felt the heat emanating of his fingers, and onto her skin. When the clasp was undone, TenTen turned around to thank him, but instead she was met by his lips. They kissed for a minute, before Neji broke apart. TenTen just sighed.

She stood up, and the dress fell off her frame, and onto the floor. She quickly scooped it up, and hung it in the closet, before pulling on one of Neji's t-shirts.

Neji just watched, as she scurried around, and inwardly smiled too himself. He quickly got out of his Tux, and hung it up nicely in their closet. He pulled on a pair of sweats, and a t-shirt, before joining TenTen in the bathroom, to brush his teeth. As soon as they were done, they quickly jumped in bed, and tried to fall asleep.

A few minutes of restlessness, and TenTen quietly slipped out of bed. Neji, of course, noticed this, because he felt the weight of the bed shift towards him.

She sat on the windowsill and sighed. _Ino's pregnant…_she thought.

**And what are you moping about??? **Her Inner said.

_I don't know…I'm happy for her, but I wish I had kids…_

**Looks like baby fever is being spread…**

_I know I know….But I think that Neji doesn't want kids…But I'll have to have one sometime, right? I mean, for the sake of the Hyuuga clan,_

**Yea, so don't worry about Neji….Mr. Slushy will be asking in no time!!**

TenTen sighed again and shook her head. Then, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders.

"TenTen are you okay?"

"Yea…I'm fine,"

"Then will you come to bed? Because I'm lonely…"

TenTen just tilted her head too the side, and smiled cutely. She pecked him on the lips, and then joined him in bed, for a nice relaxing sleep.

_Love, like a river, will cut a new path  
whenever it meets an obstacle.  
- Crystal Middlemas - _

Sakura sighed in happiness, as she jumped on their bed, and she kicked off her heels.

"Gosh! That wedding was so long! I thought it would last forever! My feet HURT!" She like, yelled….She sat up, and began to massage her foot, when Sasuke walked in and sat on the bed next to her. He pulled up her left foot, making her face him, and began to massage it for her.

She leaned onto his frame, and sighed. Then he pulled her other foot, making her sorta lay on his lap, and began massaging it as well. When he was done, Sakura just kept leaning on him.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," she murmured.

"Hn…" He kissed her forhead, and gently moved her, so he could take of the Itching tuxedo.

Sakura just sighed and pouted. She actually enjoyed those little chaste moments…but then Mr. I melted into a Slushy would brake them….UGH.

She quickly got off the bed, and tried to undo her dress. Of course, Sasuke came to her rescue, after seeing her struggle, and undid the dress. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her neck. Then, when he turned to finish taking off his tux, he trailed his hand off her waist, sending shivers down her spine. He smirked, as she stood there, staring dreamily.

As soon as they had discarded their clothes, they brushed their teeth quickly, before jumping into bed.

But Sakura had something irking her. And it wouldn't go away.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Do…do you think…we could get married in the Spring?"

He sat up and turned on the lamp on his night table, then he looked at her, checking to see if she was serious. Apparently, she was.

"Your asking me now?"

"I know…It's just….Its been bothering me all day. And at the Hair salon, TenTen said she was getting married March 26, so…..I was thinking maybe, April 14. But then I thought that would be far away, and that you wouldn't want t-" Sasuke interrupted her with a kiss. Then he lay back down, with his arms behind his head.

"Hn….you talk a lot,"

"Hn, and you talk too little," she snapped back, with a mocking voice.

He just glared at her with an annoyed expression. "Aa, April 14, is fine…"

Sakura's eyes brightened. "Really??"

He looked at her with a you-heard-what-I-said look. (XD)

"YAY! Now I can't wait to finish planning," she said, hugging him…._tightly_.

"Sa-ku-ra….c-can't b-b-reath,"

"Oh sorry Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke shook his head, and turned off the lamp. When he turned back, Sakura kissed him, and when she pulled away, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her back, kissing her, more tenderly, yet passionately.

When they broke apart, Sasuke whispered "I love you,"

"I love you too, Sasuke,"

He pouted.

"-kun,"

XD

_You know you are in love  
when you see the world in her eyes,  
and her eyes everywhere in the world._

_- David Levesque - _

Well…..I personally am gonna say that this chappie is shorter than the rest….UGH.

But oh well….

BTW I NEED HELP! I have writers block! I wanna keep this going for another 2 or 3 chapters, before I put the SasuSaku wedding, but if I can't think of any thing else, or get any suggestions or requests, LOOKS LIKE ITS GOING UP. Then of course there's the whole 'rushed to the ER' situation, where-

OH RIGHT….

Well that's it for now…CIAO ADIOS!!!!

Oh yea, and before I forget….I might not me able to update as soon as I want because my school starts on Wednesday……Woo-freaking-Hoo….like I'm excited…

_**Reviewers Corner**_

My Awesome fav Author Friend: **Kaze no Miharu **Love You Kaze-chan!! READ HER STORIES! THEY ROCK! XD

_Shebakune_

_xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox _

_empty-spaces_

_NorthernLights25 _

_s__onia-anonymous_

_Aero-chan _

_Sakura-san'952'_

_Jen-anonymous _

_.xTenTen._

_I-Luv-Kitsunes _

_lalalaPICKLES-anonymous (obvious)_

_CherryBlossoms38_

_LakinUchiha101_

_**Love You All!!!!**_

_**SakuraUchiha14**_

_**Out for now…..**_

_**Until school gives me a break…..XP**_


	4. An Unexpected Fight

I AM BACK! YAY

Sorry this chappie took VERY long…schools a drag, I get lots of homework, and little computer time.

So I made this chappie abit longer! YAY

It also took long, because I wrote it, and then I deleted it because I had an even better idea!

XP

I would like to dedicate this to **crystal-ice-mirrors** my loyal friend who helped me.

Also, I want to thank **xo Mistunderstood Kunoichi ox**I used your pit-bull idea!

And finally **Kaze no Miharu **who has such amazing talent. Go read her story. It's called **We Were MADE To****Be **It is amazing. And she is cool because she kept on updating!

So now I bring you the story!

Disclaimer: HELLO THIS WEBSITE IS CALLED _**FAN**_fiction DUH. FAN. SAY IT.

I don't own Naruto, because this is FANfiction…..

* * *

"Geez, Tsunade-shishou should give us better missions. This was a piece of cake!" exclaimed a happy Sakura. 

"Hn. It was…easy," _Guess_ who that was?

Our favorite couple had just completed an oh-so-easy mission. It was simple. They had to deliver a scroll to Boss Jirocho in the Land of Tea. It contained information, on a big trading port, where both villages shared from. It was basically the plan of expanding their options, and their other ports.

Not only was it essential to both villages, it was also a place, that if targeted, both villages could be cutoff from vital items.

Hence the need to have our two favorite ANBU, guard the scroll…….

But then again, it's supposed to be a secret, remember?

_Flashback_

_As the two shinobi entered the Hokages room, they were greeted by her…not drinking sake for once._

_They were also greeted by TonTon, who happily trotted over to Sakura, and squealed when she picked him up, and tickled his head._

_Sasuke however…stood there, his face as impassive as ever._

"_Well then," Tsunade started, "I have a mission for you two. I need you to bring this scroll to Jirocho, over by his village. It's top secret, therefore it cannot get into the hands of any enemies. Understood?"_

_They both nodded, and Sakura asked, "When do you want us to leave?"_

"_As soon as possible," came her reply, "This must get to him, immediately. I know that this is cutting into your…wedding planning, but I have no others to send. Ino and Shikamaru, are at the hospital, and Neji and TenTen are over at the Hyuuga mansion, comforting Hiashi, who misses his daughter, who's away with the brat. Okay?"_

_Once again they both nodded._

"_Then you are dismissed," and with a wave of her hand, they both disappeared with a cloud of smoke._

_End Flashback_

Luckily, the scroll had arrived at Jirocho's smoothly, and without any disruptions. Now all they had to do was get to Konoha.

Of course, without trouble….

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and smirked.

They way the sun, (or rather what was left of it,) hit her face, and the way her hair swayed, with her bangs framing her angelic face, it was just…

In a word, beautiful.

Sneakily, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close. She gasped, with a little squeak, and of course blushed.

She looked at his emotionless face, and smiled. Though Sasuke wasn't one to show outward gestures, little moments such as these always made her feel happy.

"I think we should stop for the night. This way we can leave early, and arrive at the village by nine o' clock." Sasuke quickly said.

"Okay,"

Still staring at each other, they leaned forward, just for a quick kiss.

But then again, all good things must come to an end.

Before their lips touched, a strong chakra presence was felt. Immediately, they both crouched down into a defense position, ready for any attack.

"Alright, come out. We know your there," Sasuke said, or well growled. His anger was clearly heard.

Sakura immediately put her gloves on and filled her fists with a bit of chakra.

"My, my, you are good…"

In an instant, a barrage of leaves circled them, and three lone figures stood in the distance. They were all wearing long cloaks, with cloth wrapped over their heads, pants rolled up to their mid-calf, and bandages wrapped where any skin was visible. They all seemed to be wearing fishnet shirts, and no sign of a head band was seen.

One looked serious, his face focusing intently. The other looked bored, but still paying attention, to the situation. Lastly, the third one looked….scared, in a way. He had a worried expression, but still looked intent enough on fighting.

"What do you want?" Sakura screamed. She was clearly annoyed that these…outcasts had interrupted her Sasuke moment.

The serious one looked over at Sasuke, then at Sakura, and then finally resting again on Sasuke. "We want the information from the scroll………and maybe pinky, over there. Just do it and we won't hurt you," he said, winking at Sakura.

Sakura scoffed, and Sasuke growled.

"Hayate," the frightened one said to the serious one, "is she the one you saw in the village? The one with the unusual colored hair?"

"Yes Machi, she is."

"But boss," the bored one said to Hayate(he's the boss…duh) "What's so special about her? I thought all you wanted was the info from the scroll."

"True Katsuharu, but still, our leader never said we couldn't have fun, now did he?" he said with a smirk.

Sakura was angry. They called her pinky, demanded information, and then talked about taking her? Ugh….her fanboys followed her even on mission…

But on the other hand, Sasuke was FURIOUS. They insulted his love, threatened them both, and then wanted to take his Sakura. Nuh-uh no way!

"Enough," Sasuke spat, venom dripping on his voice, "leave now, or suffer the consequences."

Hayate just shrugged. "We'll take our chances. Machi, Katsuharu, get the girl. Leave this one to me."

In a second, the two vanished, and appeared in front of Sakura. "Ready pinky? Let's dance," Katsuharu said, pulling out a hidden katana. Machi, who also had a katana, stood there, trying to focus intently on Sakura.

Machi struck first. He sprang at Sakura, who dodged out of the way, just in time to block Katsuharu's attack, with her arm braces. He forced the blade harder, pushing Sakura back. Machi turned around, and again went to slash Sakura, this time to be kicked by her chakra filled foot, sending him into a tree. She gracefully flipped, sending Katsuharu's blade into the ground, and gaining freedom from his hold. Machi was out cold, his blade stuck in the ground.

Hayate and Sasuke were just standing, both a far distance apart, crouched down and ready for anything. When Hayate flinched, Sasuke immediately flung himself, his Kusanagi(which the village allowed him to keep) held high. Hayate also had a blade, his obviously no match for Sasuke's.

For a few moments, all you could hear were the sounds of the blades, clashing together in a dance of flashes. Somehow, they both held out, as did their swords.

Suddenly, at one very precise strike, the impact caused both swords to go flying out of range.

Hayate smirked. Too bad he had no idea what he was getting into…

He charged at Sasuke, his fists in the air, and when he was about to strike, Sasuke disappeared…

…only to end up right behind him. He kicked him high up into the air, and followed him.

In the air, Sasuke delivered a series of kicks and punches, and when Hayate was about to fall to the ground, Sasuke screamed, "Lions' Barrage!"

He landed on the floor gracefully and looked over at Sakura.

Sakura sweep kicked Katsuharu, who dodged by jumping, and Sakura jumped back, gracefully swaying her arms, in which many shuriken, kunai, and senbon came out. Katsuharu deflected the weapons with his katana, and then deflected Sakura's attack, as she came rushing in to him.

As Sasuke watched, his ears picked up a gentle sound, and he turned around, just in time to block Hayate's attack, a low kick.

"Hn. Your annoying. Now I'll finish you," He said his head lowered. As he lifted his head, Hayate gasped.

Sasuke had on the Sharingan, only possessed by Uchihas'.

Uchiha….

He was fighting Sasuke his day get any worse?

"You-!" he was never able to finish his sentence, as Sasuke shoved his Chidori Nagashi, right into his chest.

Yeah, it could…

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha Clan, heir to its possession, and the man who took your life!" Sasuke growled with a vengeance. As Hayate took his last breath, Sasuke pulled out his sword, and sheathed it back. He looked over at Sakura, and…his eyes widened.

Katsuharu was half crouched, holding his left side, which was slashed, bruised, and cut. He was also breathing very hard.

Sakura, on the other hand, was a few feet ahead of him, standing in a very familiar position. Her legs were spread apart, as her head was down, and she held her right wrist with her left hand.

Sasuke was bewildered.

Could it be? No…Sakura couldn't have…could she?

Could it be that Sakura, his lover, his fiancé, his partner...learned…?

She opened her mouth, and the word that came out, took Sasuke by a heavy surprise.

"Chidori!"

In a flash, she was in front of Katsuharu, her right hand jabbed into his chest. She looked into his eyes, and grinned.

"I am Sakura Haruno, soon-to-be wife of Sasuke Uchiha, great apprentice of Tsunade, and part of the second generation of legendary sannin. You should've never underestimated me…"

She pulled her hand out, and Katsuharu let out a wild gasp, before slumping to the ground in a merciless heap.

She turned around, and her gaze met Sasuke's vest. Looking up into his eyes, she found that they were closed. He sighed and said, "You know Chidori." It wasn't a question.

She sighed too. "I learned it when you went to Orochimaru. I was bored and decided to try it one day. It worked after five times…and Kakashi-sensei helped me too."

He placed his hand on her cheek, his fingers smooth on her skin. "You really are annoying…but a true Uchiha," he said smirking.

She was about to protest about the comment, but Sasuke silenced her with his lips. Immediately, she melted into him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair, clutching him to her, feeling every line of his body against hers. They kissed passionately, contently, not even caring about the deceased body next to them.

All too soon, oxygen became very necessary, and they broke apart, both panting.

"I love you Sakura,"

"I love you too Sasuke-kun,"

And they both walked off, in search of a campsite.

How Sasuke found himself in this mess, he had no idea.

He was in the forest, waiting for Sakura. They were going to do some sparring.

This did not require his number one fangirl to stalk him, and blab about stupid things…

How Karin could be so annoying….

"Karin will you leave me alone." He growled.

"Aw, but why Sasuke-kun? You know you want me more,"

"No, I want you to leave you annoying person,"

She leaned closer, and said, "But Sasuke you know I'm so much better than that Sakura girl. I mean, come on! Pink hair? A huge forehead? I'm way better than her-"

"You will NEVER be better than her. Never. She will always be better, so cut the crap, and leave me alone,"

Karin fumed, as he spoke these words with an impassive voice. Just then, Sasuke and his oh-so-well hearing picked up Sakura's faint footsteps. He smirked.

"Ohayo, Sasu-"

She gasped.

Sasuke was…kissing Karin?

_I watch the walls around me crumble  
but it's not like I wont build them up again  
so here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts cause it will end_

She dropped the pack she was holding, full of medical equipment, used for after their sparring, and just froze.

Sasuke didn't even know what happened. He was looking forward, ready to be greeted by Sakura's cheery smile, and then he was staring at Karin's forehead.

She had kissed him. And then he heard the gasp.

She had kissed him…in front of Sakura.

Evil slut……

He shoved her off, with so much force, that she fell to the ground.

"Sakura I-"

"I-I can't believe this Sasuke! I knew it! I knew this was too good to be true! I always knew something was wrong!" Her voice was a whimper now, her tears falling freely.

_And my tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

"Sakur-"

"Of all the people though…why her? Was I not g-good enough?"

He was about to protest, but she cut him off again.

"I hate you Sasuke Uchiha! I never want to see you AGAIN! EVER!"

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you, honestly  
tell me that it's over  
cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
Don't wanna be the last to know_

She grabbed her pack, and hopped away. Sasuke didn't chase her, deciding she would need time.

But…

He turned around, and looked at Karin, his _Mangekyo _Sharingan activated. She was smirking, but when she saw his bloodline activated, she frowned in fear.

She stared at him. Big mistake.

He activated Tsukiyomi(sp?), and sent her into a world of anger, hate, despair…

The he walked away. Above him, the sky turned dark, and the rain began to pour. How could he explain this to Sakura?

She'd misinterpreted it. Completely.

…And it was his fault.

_I won't be the one to chase you  
but at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
and the more I try to feel the less I'm whole_

Sakura was running through the streets of Konoha, letting the rain fall on her. In the roade, she spotted a small black clump. When she got closer, she found it was a black pitbull. He seemed to have a broken leg. As Sakura approached it, he whimpered, as Sakura gathered him into her arms, wrapping him with her light jacket.

"Don't worry boy, I'll help you…"

She ran and ran. She kept on running. Finally, she came upon her hidden hut in the forest. She had it there for when she needed to study her medical abilities. It was covered by a genjustu, and hidden very well.

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

She ran inside, and immediately healed the little dog. When she was done, she wrapped bandages around its leg, and covered it with a blanket.

He wasn't wearing a collar, a tag, nothing. So she decided to keep him.

'What can I call him…' she thought.

Well, she found him in the street so…

Streetz. Perfect.

She dried up and laid down on the small bed in the hut. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke used her. He wanted Karin_, even_ kissed her…

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you, honestly  
tell me that it's over  
cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
tell me that it's over_

She thought of their wedding, supposed to be held in a matter of weeks. She was to become an Uchiha. Sakura Uchiha.

"Sakura Uchiha," she muttered, it sounded very hollow, wrong.

As quietly as she could, she curled into a ball with the blanket she had, and softly sobbed to herself, wishing that only her one true love could be there with her, keeping her warm.

It seems like relationships can't be rainbows and roses.

They can't always be completely happy.

Right?

Sasuke walked in his house, and went straight to his bedroom. He couldn't find her. Now, late as it was, he went to try and sleep, hoping that he could find her tomorrow.

Hopefully he could fix this. He could. He was an Uchiha after all.

And Uchiha don't lose…right?

Now he missed her in bed, cuddling next to him, keeping each other warm.

It was going to be a long night.

_Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me_

Don't tell me that it's over  
Don't tell me that it's over 

* * *

YAY done! 

I will really appreciate if you review! Did you like it? Hate it? Send me suggestions and requests too!!!

My updates will be slow, so I don't know when the next one will be.

I'll try to update soon though, okay?

BTW….the song I used there was Over by Lindsay Lohan. I thought it suited the situation perfectly.

Thank you to all my readers, who are so very loyal, and who I idolize because they can update when I can't. haha

XOXO SakuraUchiha14


	5. Getting Together Again

Ohayo minna-san! Lol I really felt like typing that. Anyways, YES! I AM ALIVE AND BACK!

Jk, I actually got a 4 day weekend, and a chance to type for HOURS! So I did, and here's the result: an extra long chapter, just for you!!! 15 pages and 5,433 words! -

I want to especially thank my good and loyal friend, _**crystal-ice-mirrors **_who helped me with this whole entire chapter! He actually gave me most of the ideas! THANKS!

Disclaimers: Psh, If I owned Naruto, do you actually think I would waste time writing FANFICTIONS? DUH ITS _**FAN**_FICTION!

Anything in italics and underlined, are the quotes which represent change in scene.

AND HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!

_I say I'm not jealous  
I tell myself that everyday  
Then how come when i see you with her  
I want to cry & run away._

In the forest, a lone girl walked solemnly around, her pink hair swaying. Her face, dull without the luster of happiness, was sad, her mood obviously shown. It had been one week since the fight. And she was as dreadful as ever.

One week without love…

Or without any happiness…

Or the man she loved.

It had been really tough. Now, she was on her way to Tsunade's office, with her companion Streetz. She wanted her shishou to take a look at his condition. But she was afraid she might run into him…Sasuke.

As she came upon sight of the Hokage building, she quickly entered, carrying her dog in her arms. In that short week, his leg had healed a lot, but she wanted to make sure his overall condition was okay.

Opening the door, she said "Tsunade-shishou?"

"WWHHHAATTT?!?!" she screamed, standing up from her desk (on which she appeared to be sleeping…) "Oh, Sakura! Sorry!"

"Shishou, I really think you should cut back on your late night sake runs. Its not healthy, and you would know,"

She waved her hand passively. "That's not important now. Did you have a fight with Sasuke-san?"

Sakura furrowed her pink brows. "W-why are you asking?"

Tsunade sighed and sat back down. She gestured for Sakura to do the same. Streetz just lay on her lap, and napped peacefully.

"Sakura-chan," she started, "yesterday 3 Anbu found Sasuke in the middle of the village, unconscious. They brought him over to the hospital, thinking it was just training exhaustion. But when they reported to me, I figured that you would've been there to heal him. So I went to check on him,"

Sakura focused intently. "And what did you…find?" She asked quietly.

Tsunade looked at Sakura seriously. "The curse mark…it…expanded another level. When I checked on him, the seal was broken, and the mark was active. I quickly isolated the curse, but just as before, the seal is only temporary, and only works with his own will."

Sakura's eyes widened, as she took in all the information. Then something hit her.

"Shishou, do you know what caused the curse mark to activate again? I mean, Sasuke-kun hasn't used it in months, how could it have been activated so fas-"

"It was depression," she began," In ancient times, when the Fire country was just coming along, and evil was reigning terror, those curse marks were created. Back then, they activated based on mood. When one was angry, it could activate to cause oblivion, while if one was sad or depressed, it could activate, and make the user seek happiness until exhaustion occurred. Of course, the shinobi before us studied it and therefore came up with those conclusions. I learned from the old scrolls that in order to suppress the mark, the solution to the problem had to be found." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"This is why I asked you if you had a fight, because the mark had a different kind of etching, which indicated that sadness and depression caused it to reactivate."

"So…he missed me…" she quietly concluded.

"Sakura-chan…um, I know it's personal but…what happened between you two? You're usually joined at the hip, even if the Uchiha doesn't show it but…"

"You want to know what he did? He was with another woman, that's what! I spent half my life, actually fangirling over that ice cube, and then when I finally get the chance to be with him, he breaks my heart! I saw him kissing…Karin …" by now tears were falling, as she tried to control them.

Tsunade looked confused. "Karin? From Team Hebi? Really now…strange,"

Sakura looked up in the midst of her weeping. "W-what do y-you mean str-strange?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Sakura, when Sasuke same back from being with Orochimaru, I gave him the decision of staying with Team Hebi. He said that he would, but he had enough of Karin. He said she constantly annoyed him, fangirled him, and even tried many desperate attempts to flirt with him. He said he hoped to never see her again…Do you think maybe Karin tried to break you two up? You know, she would try to do that…"

Then it hit Sakura.

Sasuke tried to explain. He did. But she didn't let him. She ran off in that aggravating frenzy. She let her eyes wander around, and they fell on the wall clock.

"OH! Shishou, I have to go. My shift at the hospital is about to start! Ummm, can you please watch Streetz for me?" She quickly placed the slumbering pooch onto Tsunade's desk.

"Sure Sakura-chan. Just be careful. Sasuke is there and I don't want you to possibly re-trigger the mark. If he sees you it may rekindle anyone depressing feelings he has."

Sakura nodded in understanding as she quickly left Tsunade's office. On her way there, she processed everything in her mind.

**So you think that Karin slut set you two up? **Her inner said.

_I…I don't really know what to believe…_

**Well, I think Karin probably kissed him, so you two could fight. I mean, hello! She's so annoying! NO ONE WOULD LIKE HER. SHE HAS NO FRIENDS.**

_Well, maybe I should talk to Sasuke-kun…so he can tell me his side. I mean, he did try to_

_explain whatever was happening._

**You should talk to him, but we can't remember? Tsunade said that it might re-trigger the curse mark. Maybe you can just check on him, with out him actually seeing you, or something…**

_Guess I'll have to do that…_

After her little conversation with her Inner, Sakura entered Konoha hospital, and went straight to the reception desk, where Shizune was seated.

"Ah, good morning Sakura-san! As prompt as always, ne?" Ton Ton, who was on her desk, squealed happily.

Sakura smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Good morning to you too. And who have I been graced to heal today?"

Shizune handed her a packet of papers. "Well, your first patient is someone you know very well,"

Sakura froze. Was it…?

"No, it's not Sasuke-san. Tsunade already informed me of what happened. It's actually Lee-san. Another one of his crazy training sessions with Gai-sensei resulted in some deep hurtings… He's in room 206. But be careful. Across the hall of that room, is the room where Sasuke-san is at. Please take caution, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded and hurried off to the room.

_The minute you think you're going to lose something, it suddenly becomes the most important thing in your life._

"WHY HELLO THERE YOUTHFUL SAKURA-SAN! HOW ARE YOU ON THIS FINE LOVELY MORNING?"

From his patient room, Sasuke swore, that he heard fuzzy eyebrows say her name.

And it wasn't that hard to hear it with the fact that he was SO FREAKING LOUD. He could even hear Lee over Karin's annoying screeches.

Currently, Sasuke was sitting in a hospital, staring at the little TV on the wall, that didn't have many available channels. He'd already been there for a few hours, and he really wanted to leave. And he hated the fact that the curse mark was back. That it was reactivated. That he had fainted in the middle of the village, and needed to be _rescued_.

And worst of all, his number one _fan_ thought it would be nice to come and visit him, or in his words, incessantly blabber about things that weren't of the utmost importance. And on top of that, she had decorated his entire room with flowers and balloons that were too happy-go-lucky for his taste.

"WHY, YOUTHFUL SAKURA-SAN, WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT VERY UNYOUTHFUL LOOKING NEEDLE?"

Sasuke smirked. Then he heard the "OW THAT WAS VERY UNYOUTHFUL!!" and he was satisfied. Sneaking a peak, he looked over Karin's shoulder, and saw Sakura…laughing?? She was laughing at whatever fuzzy-brows had said. She looked over her shoulder, towards the direction of the door, trying to reach another needle, when their eyes met for a brief moment. Quickly, she looked away.

In an instant, he was furious. How could she laugh, after what was happening between them? He felt an uncontrollable surge of anger flow through him, and then he felt his curse mark begin to expand.

Quickly and discreetly, he began to try to calm himself, and in no time, the curse mark receded. He looked over at Karin. She never noticed a thing.

A nurse, no older than him, walked in and placed a tray of tomatoes on the table in front of him. She smiled flirtingly, and said "Here's your request. Anything else you'd like?"

Karin was glaring at the nurse, since he was only paying attention to her. "No thanks," he flashed the nurse a famous Uchiha smirk. She walked out with hearts in her eyes.

"WELL, at least that little slutty nurse is gone. Did you see her outfit? It was like one of those stupid mail-order costumes. Ugh and she was so fat…"

Sasuke's eye twitched for two reasons: he couldn't reach the tomatoes because his arms were bandaged up, and Karin was really annoying. A vein popped up on his forehead. Karin took no notice. Well…she's kinda an airhead…

"Karin, would you do me a favor?" he said, as nicely as possible, though you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh sure, Sasuke-kun! Anything for you!!!" she screeched…loudly. He hated the way she said his name…it didn't sound right. It only did when Sakura said it.

**Tell her to LEAVE PLEASE! **His Inner pleaded.

_I would LOVE to but, I have an idea…_he smirked evilly.

Time to put the plan into action…

_It takes a strong heart to love but it takes a stronger heart to love after it's been shattered._

Phew.

Trying to heal Lee while he proclaimed his love to you in about 5 higher octaves was real hard work. Not only did she have to heal him, but he was also due for his yearly vaccinations, which also proved to be hard work. When Sakura finished, she placed his charts on the foot of his bed.

"BYE YOUTHFUL SAKURA-SAN! WE SHALL MEET AGAIN WHEN THE LOTUS BLOOMS!! BYE!!"

"Bye, Lee…kun," She said, and she giggled at his blushing face as she silently closed the door and leaned against it.

She remembered earlier, and grimaced at the memory of Sasuke and Karin.

_No! _she thought, _I won't be nosy…_

**Aww come on! You're no fun!!!**

She then heard a girl giggling, and an all too familiar angry grunt.

_Well, maybe just a peek…_

Sneakily, she walked to the right side of the hallway, where she would definitely pass his room. When she did however, she saw something she never wanted to see…

Karin was feeding her man. She was giving him little bites of sliced tomatoes, using a fork, and wiping his mouth like a little child.

And what was more aggravating was the fact that Sasuke seemed fine with it, though his face spoke otherwise. He looked really irritated, with a pouty face. (An: I know that's OOC but just imagine that cute little pouty face!)

Sakura gasped, and before she could hide behind the wall, Sasuke looked at her and their eyes met again. His onyx orbs were so intoxicating, and when she looked at them for that brief moment, she saw anger, distress…

And sadness.

She moved away, stood against the wall, and wiped a tear from her eye. Quickly, she gathered herself up, and strutted right past the room. Sasuke saw her again, and felt a tug at his heart.

He missed her, he really did.

_So much for making her jealous…_

_I know I could live without you,  
I just don't want to._

"Finally! I'm done!" Sakura handed the rest of her patient reports over to Shizune who was at her desk.

"Ah, yes! Good job today Sakura-chan! Have a good day then!" Shizune waved at Sakura, while she walked off towards the door. It was already about 5, so she began to plan her schedule for tomorrow, when a growl emitted from her stomach.

_Hmm, maybe I'll get some ramen…_

And sure enough, she found herself in front of Ichiraku. The odd thing was, Naruto and Hinata were there!!

"Naruto-chan! Hinata-chan! Hey! You guys are back already?" She greeted.

Said blond turned around, and grinned from ear to ear. "SSAKKKUURA-CCHHYYAN!!!!" He tackled her in a great bear hug.

"N-naru-to c-can't br-eathe…"

He instantly let her go, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ehehehe, sorry Sakura-chan!"

Sakura shook her head and smiled at Hinata. "How are you Hinata-chan?"

"Ah, I'm great Sakura-chan! And how are you?" Hinata replied, while twiddling her fingers.

Sakura's face instantly fell. BOTH Naruto and Hinata took notice. "Umm…well…I'm okay…but that's not important now!" She sat down on one of the stools, and ordered some chicken flavored ramen. (An: MY FAVORITE! XD) "How about you two? Did you have fun in the Waterfall Village?" She winked in Hinata's direction.

Naruto and Hinata both blushed, and looked away. Naruto sat back down next to Hinata. "We…u-ummm…Had a great time!" Naruto smiled, but he was still blushing. Hinata was too.

"Oh, I see, you guys had some _fun, _ne??" She smiled, and stuck her tongue out slightly. The couple blushed even darker.

Thankfully, Tenchi appeared with her ramen. "Here ya go! Enjoy!"

"Ahh thank you!" she snapped open her chopsticks, before digging in, forgetting her recent conversation with the _Uzumaki's_. "Itadakimasu!"

While she ate, Naruto and Hinata spoke to her about their new home, which they would be moving into soon. They chatted away, before Naruto asked "Hey, where's the teme?"

Sakura turned pale and froze. "Umm, well he's at the hospital, resting."

"Ooh, what happened? Did you beat him in a spar? Good, because he probably deserved it, being the teme he is-"

"Ah, no. The…c-curse mark…it triggered again," And she told the couple about what had happened in the past week, from their fight, to the triggering of the curse mark, to the little 'scene' with Karin.

By now they had all finished their meals, and were walking along a path towards the park.

"So the teme really IS a teme…I'M GONNA BEAT HIS SORRY BUT-OW!!" He got whacked in the head by…Hinata? Yup, it was her.

"Naruto-kun! Don't shout like that!" She furrowed her brows slightly.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Hina-chan!"

"Ah, Hinata-chan I see you've got a hold on him, ne?? Ha Ha, and I was just about ready to do the same!" She smiled once again, but still it couldn't reach her eyes.

"OH! I JUST-" he saw the glares from his wife and friend, "Sorry! I meant I have something to do! Y-Yea! I have to umm, go see Kakashi-sensei! Yeah! See you later!" He kissed Hinata straight on the lips, and hugged Sakura, before running off into the distance.

"You sure can pick them Hinata-chan, you really can," Sakura smiled at Hinata who giggled.

"He's a handful, but he's really amazing, and I love him," she looked off dreamily. Then she looked at Sakura and said, "So, how are you going to patch things up w-with Sasuke-san?"

They arrived at a park where a few of the genin from the academy were training. They sat on a bench in front of a Sakura tree.

"Honestly, Hinata-chan, I have no idea. I know that Karin must have forced him or something, because Sasuke-kun would never do something like that. And today, when I saw him at the hospital, he looked so…miserable, so hurt. And Tsunade-shishou says I can't see him just yet, until they find a better way to isolate the curse mark."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "Well, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san has been through a lot, and everyone has noticed how different he has become. He's been softer, and somehow shown his more caring side. Sakura-chan, you changed him. He's been through so much, and you were there for him. And even though he may seem perfect, no one is. So I think you should give him another chance…and maybe get some payback on that Karin girl," with the last thing she said, she smiled cutely.

Sakura immediately, stood and smiled. Hinata also stood up. Sakura gave Hinata a really big hug and said, "Your right Hinata-chan! I think I will give him another chance! I guess I'll just have to wait until Shishou can isolate his mark. Then I'll talk to him. Thank you so much Hinata-chan! But I have to go now!!" She hugged her once more, before they split ways.

_True love is you running through his door sweaty, dirty hair, a mess and the first words out of his mouth are "you look beautiful"_

Meanwhile…

Sasuke was a bit content. KARIN HAD LEFT. And now he was actually relaxing in the hospital bed. But that didn't last for long…

"TEME!!" A big blur of blonde hair appeared at the door.

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open, and his Sharingan was activated.

"HN, Dobe." He quickly deactivated it.

Naruto ran into the room, and jumped atop the bed. Sasuke bounced with it, and he glared at Naruto for being so annoying.

"What do you want dobe?" he said angrily.

All too quickly, Naruto's face changed from rambunctious, to really serious. "So teme, I heard about your fight with Sakura-chan…supposedly, you're with that Karin-slut?"

He glared at him even more. "I'm not with her. I'm with _Sakura,_"

"That's not what I heard. She told me she saw you two…_kissing_…so you've got one minute to explain, before I extend your stay at the hospital here," And Naruto cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, that little slut kissed me in front of her. I'm not with her. Hn, dobe."

"Really? Why don't you tell that to her? She thinks that you're with her. She won't even smile anymore, and Sakura-chan's not as happy as before."

"Dobe, don't you think I have? Every time I try to talk to her, she either leaves, or something gets into my way."

Naruto nodded. "Good. I was getting ready to charge a Rasengan up your-"

"Enough dobe, enough. Now, if you don't mind, could you leave? I'm wiped out,"

"Wow, the teme's actually tired, hahahaha wait, why do you have that fork?! TEME WHAT ARE YOU-OW THAT HURT!!!

_If I ever did anything right in my life it was when I gave my heart to you_

The next day was a gloomy one. The skies were gray, as if signaling no chance of happiness. It was raining, the heavens weeping in sadness and sorrow.

One pink-headed girl tiredly looked out the window of the patient's room she was in. The old woman she was treating needed daily chakra inducements into her heart, in order for it to work properly. Now the woman was asleep, breathing quietly and evenly, as Sakura finished up the procedure.

Somewhere in that same hospital, a man with piercing onyx orbs was dressing himself, while staring out beyond the grayness of the sky. He sighed in despair, and shook his head. When he turned to leave, he was met by the Hokage herself.

"Uchiha, I have a request for you,"

"Hn, what is it? Pretty soon don't you think, since I just got released?"

"I know, but I have a mission for you, and you're the perfect candidate due to your…malicious…ways of taking out enemies. There is a man named Shono Kisaki, who was leaking out information about our village to other enemy villages. Anbu have found where he is. Now all I need is for him to be taken out…anyway possible."

At this, Sasuke smirked. "Sounds like fun. When do I have to leave, and where am I going?"

Tsunade was now off the door, and standing in the entrance way. "You need to leave in an hour. Your destination is the Kikyo Hanso Forest. Anbu spotted him in a hut near there. Your mission, once again, is to-"

"Take him out by any means necessary, right?"

"Correct. I'll leave you to get ready. As soon as you finish, use the Snake Vanishing Jutsu, and get rid of his body. Good luck…though I know you probably won't need it." With that said, she smiled. "See you after the mission," Then she walked out.

Sasuke immediately poofed into his house, and quickly gathered his stuff. He dressed into his Anbu uniform, grabbed his holster full of his weapons, and his Snake mask and left.

_I think the saying "if you love him let him go, and if he comes back it's meant to be" is true because every time I start letting go of you, you always come back._

As soon as Tsunade finished telling Sasuke of his mission, she quickly walked to Sakura's office. Thankfully, the said kunoichi was there working on some paperwork.

"Sakura-chan?"

She looked at Tsunade, and smiled slightly. Tsunade noticed that Sakukra's emerald orbs were lacking their usual happy shine. "I need you to do me a favor. It's a mission, and I know it's sudden, but it's really important."

By now Sakura was standing up. "What is it Shishou?"

"I sent an Anbu to expose of a threat to our village. The problem is Sasuke,"

"What does the mission have to do with him?" She asked worried.

"He's the Anbu I sent. I need you to follow him, stealthily of course, and watch over him. I had to send him because of his fighting skills, but I'm afraid of the curse mark reactivating, and taking full control of his body. So watch him, and in any case that it does activate, isolate it using the Isolation Mark jutsu. Understood?"

Sakura nodded and asked, "Are you sure its…okay if he sees me? I don't want the mark to start up because I'm there-"

"Sakura, don't worry. As long as he doesn't lose control, you don't have to reveal yourself, okay? I need you to leave in 45 minutes, so I'll leave you to get ready. See you afterwards…and be careful," With that said, Tsunade left.

Sakura ran to her medical hut, shed her hospital uniform, and dressed in her Anbu one. She packed all her weapons and medical equipment, and put on her holster. She grabbed her mask–a cat one–, and as she was about to leave, her eyes fell upon a picture on her desk. In it were her and Sasuke, where she was sitting on his lap, and he was pecking her cheek, while her hand extended towards the picture, for she was the one who took it. She quickly smiled, and then left.

_Wow your with her_

_Ha she could never compare to me_

_I'm the only one who knows how to make you happy_

_I can see the way you still want me_

For about fifteen minutes, Sasuke had been flying through the Kikyo Hanso Forest. Numerous times he thought he had the target, but in reality, they were just different shinobi.

All of a sudden, he saw in the distance, a dome-shaped hut, made of some kind of twigs. Also, he saw the target, standing out front, throwing kunai's at a bunch of random targets. He quickly stopped on a branch in front of the hut, and took a visual of the area.

Somewhere else, in that same area, Sakura was on a tree, on the opposite side of the hut. She had her chakra masked, and was using a jutsu that allowed her to merge into a tree, stealthily. When she saw Sasuke, her heart fluttered. She really did miss him. She positioned herself comfortably, and watched the scene unwrap before her.

Sasuke immediately threw a barrage of kunai at Shono. He seemed to sense them because he turned around and deflected them with a kunai of his own. Said target turned around and crouched down into a defensive position, ready for whatever was coming.

When Sasuke saw his enemy ready for a fight, he jumped down from the tree and gracefully landed a few meters in front of Shono.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" Shono shouted.

Sasuke smirked behind his mask. "Hn, that's none of your concern," He quickly unsheathed his Kusanagi sword, and prepared to strike.

Shono instantaneously (An: FUNNY WORD XD) pulled out his choice of weapons: knuckle braces-infused with chakra-for both of his hands.

Sasuke smirked even wider. (If _that's_ possible) _This'll be a piece of cake, _he thought.

He thrust forward, his sword out in front, and slashed diagonally. Shono quickly put his blades forward, blocking the impact, but Sasuke kept on pushing further, and the knuckle blades began to cut into his own skin.

So he jumped backwards, and ran straight into Sasuke, who was able to block it. For several minutes, the fight continued like that. Throughout the forest, all you could hear were the clangs and slashed of their blades, as if they were in perfect sync of the dance of blades.

After a while, both fighters stood, panting and scathed. Sasuke though, wasn't as fully hurt as Shono, who has cuts and bruises all over.

_Time to finish this, _Sasuke thought.

He activated his Sharingan, and charged Chidori Nagashi. He ran forward, sword out straight, and smirked, satisfied, when he made contact. Shono let out a wild gasp, and coughed, blood dripping from the edges of his mouth.

"Ugh…w…why?" Shono stuttered.

"Simple. You're a criminal, leaking out precious information to other enemies. That can't be allowed,"

"I…only…d-did it for my…f-family…I-I never…i-intended to cough…become…a…cri…mi…nal," with a final breath, he slumped to the ground.

Sasuke sheathed back Kusanagi. He quickly did an array of hand signs, and said, "Snake Vanishing Jutsu!" In an instant, 12 snakes appeared, and slithered over to Shono's body. They wrapped around his lifeless body, and in 3 seconds, the body was gone.

Sasuke jumped off. Sakura followed. But then Sasuke abruptly stopped in front of a tree, and leaned against it.

"_I…only…d-did it for my…f-family"_

"_I…only…d-did it for my…f-family"_

_Why does that…bother me? What is this feeling? _Sasuke thought.

In his mind flashed images of Sakura, from everything they had done together. From her smiling, laughing, and giggling. From them being together, the hugs they shared, the kisses too, to even their most passionate moments together.

Then, the curse mark activated. It consumed his body like a deadly virus, and Sasuke couldn't fight it off. No matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't recede. He slumped down on his knees, and onto the ground.

Sakura, who saw the whole scene unravel before her, and immediately jumped to his side. She focused some chakra to her hands, and placed them straight onto the curse mark.

Suddenly, when Sasuke felt warmth, coming from his left shoulder, he almost defensively attacked, but then he saw a glimmer of pink. He turned his head to the side. There was his angel in disguise, Sakura, his fiancé. He didn't even care about how she got there. He slightly smiled, and let his body lean against hers, enjoying the soothing warmth.

When the curse mark began to recede, Sakura smiled and continued to pump chakra into his shoulder. But in reality, it wasn't her magnificent healing power that was saving him, but just _her_ being there, close to him. It was all Sasuke needed…Sakura to be near him, and mend his broken heart. He wasn't _whole_. But somehow, when Sakura was around, she filled the empty part of his heart, and saved him from being swallowed up by loneliness.

After a few minutes, the curse mark fully receded, and Sasuke was stable. Although he was weak, and feeling dizzy, he gathered all his strength, and whispered to Sakura, "I'm sorry,"

She was startled at this action, and just nodded. He looked into her eyes, and noticed that they glittered with emotion. He moved forward, and pecked her on the cheek before fully fainting in her arms from all the chakra exhaustion.

Sakura blushed at his confession, and at the sudden contact. After she threw Sasuke over her shoulder, using her monstrous Tsunade strength, she headed off towards the village.

_I remember the day I first saw you... The day we first talked to each other... The day I first told myself I actually do love you. Each day was worth it._

Sasuke woke up to a very bright light. He immediately shut his eyes, and tried to move, when he felt he could not move his left arm. He opened his eyes again, and saw most of his body was covered in bandages. He also saw pink hair sprawled out on his left arm. Oh…so that's why he couldn't move it…

He observed her, and noticed her face was slightly wet. He used his right arm, and brushed away the tear falling on her face.

Then he remembered the memories of the previous days. Sasuke looked at his right shoulder, and saw that the curse mark had two seals surrounding it. One was a regular line, with lines going through the circle, and the other seemed like a vine, with black marks in the shapes of cherry blossoms.

Suddenly, Sakura moved on his arm, and lifted herself up. Sasuke practically screamed in freedom, when he got feeling in his arm again.

"Mmmm… Sasuke-kun?" She lifted her self on her arms, and looked straight at Sasuke. She stuck her hand out and felt his forehead, checking his temperature. "Ah, your fever went down,"

Before she pulled her hand away completely, Sasuke reached out and grabbed her wrist. Sakura gasped, startled, and moved a bit forward. In turn, Sasuke pulled her entire body close, and crushed her to his chest. He buried his nose into her neck, inhaling her scent, which was so…intoxicating.

Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his body, entwining her legs with his, and burying her face into his chest.

"Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"I…I-I'm sorry. Karin was the one who kissed me in front of you. I was never with her. Can you…forgive me?" He said, straight and to the point. (An: Hope that wasn't OOC either…-')

Sakura looked up and smiled brightly. "Of course I forgive you Sasuke,"

He used his free hand, and lifted her chin up. Then, as if time stopped, and every second of free time counted, he brought his lips to hers.

At first, it was a simple kiss, just lips on lips. But as their desires overcame them, the kiss became more passionate, and their lips became more urgent. Their hands felt around, as if making up for lost time, and in the brief seconds when their lips were free, he whispered her name. Sasuke's hands wove into Sakura's silky locks and Sakura's hands stayed locked around his waist. After they both were on the brink of suffocation, they broke apart, and Sakura lay on Sasuke's chest, as if that were going to be her permanent spot forever.

"I missed you so much Sasuke-kun…I love you,"

"Sakura…I love you too,"

Somewhere in the distance, the sun rose, signaling the beginning of what was, and always will be…

_Sometimes you can only forgive someone because you can't stand not having them in your life._

XD That last quote, I think was perfect for the ending!! And this whole chapter was longer than my whole first story put together!!

YAY I am happy! I personally liked this chapter! It was really cool in my mind! And that was one ending that actually MADE SENSE…

My next chapter will be a simple filler chapter, with announcements and preparations!

So…

PLEASE REVIEW!! I will really appreciate if you send me reviews, suggestions, requests, ANYTHING! YOU CAN FLAME IF YOU WANT!!!! IDC!

Haha jk jk. But review, please!

Thanks a million!

SakuraUchiha14


	6. And The Next Wedding Is?

Ohayo everyone! See, I promised I would have this chapter up and there you go!

So here is someone's wedding…and by far this is the longest chappie I have written! 21 pages!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be swimming in cash right now…

Enjoy!

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura woke up to a beautiful day. Though it was still early spring, and still chilly out, the weather could be tolerable. The sun was shining, the sky was a pure blue, and most of all, she was happy.

She and Sasuke had patched things up. And they were on _much_ _**much**_ better terms. She shivered, and covered her _bare _body with their beige sheets. The clock on her bed side had said 11: 30. Crap, they were meeting everyone at 1 o' clock.

Sakura sat up in bed, and stretched her arms above her head. She smiled at Sasuke, who was sleeping peacefully. She leaned down to kiss his forehead when suddenly his arm shot out and pulled her down next to him. She squeaked, but none the less, snuggled closer to his body, enjoying his warmth.

"Hey," Sakura whispered after a minute or two.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and got lost in Sakura's wonderful emerald orbs, just as she did in his onyx ones. "Hi yourself," he whispered back.

He moved closer, and inhaled the feminine scent radiating off her neck. He positioned his head in that crook, and laid there, totally content.

But…

…perfect moments never lasted.

Sakura moved away, and Sasuke frowned, an anime vein popping up on his head. Sakura giggled. She stood up and stretched some more. Sasuke _microscopically_ blushed feeling the need to look away, but being the man he is he kept admiring her beauty. He looked at her luscious curves, her back full of scars from many years of training and battles, her soft shoulders, everything. Sakura felt his eyes on her back and turned around, playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

Sasuke got out of the bed, and grabbed her robe that hung over the right bedpost. He walked over, and draped it over her shoulders. She flashed him one of her pretty smiles, and giggled when he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," she said, kissing his forehead, before walking over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Sasuke threw on some boxers, and a t-shirt, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When they finished their morning routines, they both got dressed. Sakura put a pair of black pants with her black boots, and wore her red shirt, just the long sleeved one. She put her holster around her leg and left her gloves on to keep her hands warm. Sasuke put on a long-sleeved black haori shirt, with grey pants and black closed shoes. He had his holster around his leg, and left his Kusanagi at home, not really feeling in the mood to bring it.

"Can we go to the new corner café for breakfast?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said, nodding.

Quickly putting on their coats (since it was still chilly outside) they strolled along the streets of Konoha, until they came upon a small corner café.

Sakura ran up to the register, while Sasuke took his time walking.

"Hmmmm..." Sakura hummed while looking over the choices, "I'll have a double chocolate muffin and a light and sweet coffee please."

"Anything for you sweetie," the guy at the cashier said, poorly hitting on her.

Just then, Sasuke appeared and glared at him, wrapping his arms around Sakura to show that she was _his only_. He momentarily flashed his Sharingan, and caused the guy to whimper in fear.

"Umm….Uh….and -gulp- …you?" he said, looking at Sasuke, frightfully.

"Just a regular coffee,"

"O-okay… That'll b-be 5.50 pl-please," Sasuke handed over the money, and with a snort, walked off carrying their tray.

They found a small table in the corner of the café, and sat down to enjoy their meal. The place was decorated as a lounge, with the cash registers in the middle. There were tables and sofas all over, and a stage for band nights. The walls were decorated with pretty pictures, and there was jazz playing in the background.

While Sakura lifted her muffin to her mouth, the sunlight glinted on her ring, catching Sasuke's eye. He smirked.

_That Hyuuga and his girl are getting married. And Sakura and I will be following right after. _

**Awww little Sasu-kun's excited!!! **His Inner said.

In his mind, many images of Sakura trying on different wedding dresses appeared. He just couldn't wait until they were married.

"Hello?! Sasuke-kun! You're spacing out!" Sakura said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hn…"

Sakura sighed. _Great, he's already using one syllable words. _

**Actually, I just talked with his Inner, and your man was thinking about you two getting married!**

_Really…wow…_

She looked at Sasuke, who looked at her, and she smiled.

"Come on, let's go already," Sasuke said. They threw their stuff away, and left to the mall. They walked side by side, 'till Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and held it with his. Sakura blushed, but she always enjoyed these little gestures from Sasuke. She kissed his cheek, and they continued walking.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"HI SAKURA-CHAN! HI TEME!" Naruto SHOUTED.

"Hey Naruto! What's up guys?" Sakura replied, hugging all of her friends that were there.

"Hn. Dobe," Sasuke said, moody as ever.

"Hey Ino-pig! You look excited,"

"Yes I am! I can't wait to pick up our dresses, they are beautiful! And the guy's tuxedoes are adorable. Ahh and just think, Neji and Tennie-chan are getting married TOMORROW!!!!!" Ino said, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"I know! I can't wait either!" Sakura replied.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Hinata said, very cheery, all the while hugging Sakura.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Where's Neji, and TenTen-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Ha, the troublesome brigegroom haven't even shown up yet. Now we have to wait. Such a drag…" Shikamaru said…well lazily, duh.

Everyone chatted for a while, until a satisfied looking Neji, and a bright and cheery TenTen appeared. Everyone threw suggestive looks at them, but neither of them budged.

"Well, what are we standing here for? LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!" Ino shouted.

"Ino! We are not shopping! We are picking up our stuff, and then going to the Compound, 'kay? Shikamaru, hopefully you can hold her down," TenTen said, sticking her tongue at Shikamaru.

Ino pouted. "Please Tennie? I WANNA SHOP!!!!!!!!!" She whined like a child.

"No Ino-chan! You can't!" This time Hinata spoke up.

"PPPLLLEEAASEE!!!"

"NO!" everyone shouted, well excluding Sasuke and Neji, cause they think they're too cool to shout.

Ino was still pouting. Shikamaru sighed, and walked over to Ino. He bent down to her face, and when his lips brushed her ear, she shivered. He whispered something to her, inaudible from everyone else, and Ino immediately perked up, grinning like a madman.

"Ok! Let's go get our stuff!!!" Ino happily skipped ahead of the others towards the bridal shop.

Everyone looked at Shikamaru, eyebrows perked up.

"Don't even think of asking," and Shikamaru walked off.

They all sighed.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Excuse me," TenTen asked the nearest employee.

"Ah, yes? How may I help you?" Her name tag said 'Sukiko'.

"I need to see Miss Chikau to pick up an order. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes! Right this way please," Sukiko led them to the back, where a few women were working on a few dresses and tuxedoes.

The place was BIG. Women and men were everywhere, wearing tape measures around their necks, and pencils on their ears. There were individual cubicle-looking rooms, where a few clients were being fitted.

Sukiko turned to everyone and said, "If you'll just wait a few minutes, Miss Chikau will be here soon, okay?"

TenTen nodded and Sukiko left. She took out her PDA, and began checking things off, Neji watching over her shoulder.

Ino had unwillingly dragged Sakura and Hinata to go look at the dresses on the mannequins. Sasuke and Shikamaru just sat on the waiting chairs. But Neji watched as TenTen focused on her PDA. Look's like for the time being, she was replacing her weapons.

Neji loved how organized she was for the wedding. Somehow, this girl's fantasy called a 'wedding' had caused her more feminine side to awaken. Don't get him wrong, he loved TenTen's tomboyish side more than anything, but once in a while when her feminine side appeared, he cherished it.

Steathily, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and laid his head on her shoulder, watching her play with her weapon replacement. TenTen smiled, loving his little gesture, and continued to plan stuff out.

"Oh my! Is it the Konoha ninja's?!" someone shouted from behind. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Miss Awayuki!" Sakura recognized who it was. (She's the designer from the fashion show in the first story. Go see chapter one of 'From the Runway to the Aisle'!)

Miss Awayuki walked over and hugged the girls. "Wow! I never thought I'd see you guys again. Tell me, what brings you guys here?"

Ino spoke up, "Tennie over here's getting married!"

"Congratulations! Do you need any help with something?" Miss Awayuki asked.

TenTen shook her head. "Actually, I was just waiting for-"

"Me, right? Sorry I took so long," A lady, no older than Miss Awayuki, with short mint green hair, and purple eyes appeared.

"Oh! Rika! I didn't know you were working for them! What a coincidence!" Miss Awayuki said.

"Ahhh, your TenTen-chan right?" TenTen quickly nodded, "Well, I'm Rika Chikau. Himeno over here and I are actually sisters, though we have different clothing lines. I understand you guys modeled for her?"

"Yeah we did, believe it!" That was obviously Naruto.

"Well then, I will leave you guys in the hands of my sister. Believe me, she is one of the best, you guys are lucky to have her. Bye now!" Himeno walked away with a wave.

"Okay then! Let's see," Rika looked over a clipboard she had in her hand. On it all the orders were written down, along with measurements, color swatches, and comparison pictures. "Alright then. I need all the girls to follow me, and my assistant Daisuke-kun will be with you boys in a minute, okay?"

"Wait," Neji spoke up, "why do we have to stay behind?" The other guys nodded behind him.

"Neji-kun! It's because the groom isn't supposed to see the bride's gown, until the day of the wedding!" TenTen said, lightly punching his arm.

The guys were confused.

"Haven't you noticed that when Hinata-chan and Ino-chan got married, you guys didn't see them until the actual day?" Sakura said.

Shikamaru looked up. "True. I didn't see Ino's dress until the actual day,"

"Ohhhh!" Naruto said.

"Well… we're gonna go dazzle those male designers now, bye!" Sakura said, before somebody grabbed her wrist.

She turned around to have her emerald orbs meet onyx ones. Sasuke emitted a jealous growl, with an annoyed expression on his face, his perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

Sakura stood up on her toes, and whispered in his ear, "I was just kidding Sasuke-kun. Aw, why are you jealous? Would you rather I dazzle you?" she said, with a smirk, enjoying the very _very __**microscopic**_ blush crawling up his cheeks.

He said nothing as he crashed his lips on hers. Looks like Sasuke forgot where he was, eh? But Sakura didn't so she broke away quickly, before she was drawn in.

Sakura giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, before walking away. Shikamaru kissed Ino on his cheek, Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead, and Neji and TenTen really didn't want to stop kissing, till the girls got her off of him.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"WOW! I love this dress so much! Thank goodness Tennie's getting married tomorrow and not in a few months, because for sure my belly bump would be showing!" Ino said, walking out of her dressing room, and watching herself in the 360° mirror.

The bridesmaid's dresses were a light green halter dress that just hit below their knees. It did not have a plunging neckline, but it was just below their collar bones. In other words, it was beautiful, picked out especially by TenTen.

"Geez TenTen, you really have a great taste when it comes to dress picking!" Sakura said, walking out with her dress on. Her dress fit perfectly on her curves.

"I r-really lo-love the m-maid of h-honor dress, its s-so pretty!" Hinata said her dress on. The maid of honor's dress was the same dress as bridesmaid one, except it was a soft grey color, since the main colors of the wedding was silver (Neji) and green (TenTen).

"Guys! I'm coming out!" TenTen yelled out.

All eyes turned to her dressing room door. It was like slow motion, as TenTen walked out of the changing room. She stepped out, and stood on a pedestal. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were in awe.

TenTen wore the dress that she modeled in the Konoha fashion show. It was the same halter top that had a nice neckline, that wasn't too revealing. It clasped at the top of her neck, and gave her shoulders a soft look. The dress fit her curves perfectly, and it was long and flowed at the bottom. All over it there were light sparkles from small rhinestones.

She wore silver heels, also with rhinestones, and had on diamond stud earrings. Her most prized possession, a small necklace with a kunai hanging at the bottom, was wrapped around her neck. Neji had given it to her on their first anniversary, and because it wasn't too flashy, it went perfectly.

But what was most surprising, was her hair. Instead of her usual two buns, her long wavy hair flowed freely. It framed her face perfectly, and made her beauty stick out even more. It was as shiny and silky as her dress. TenTen looked perfect. She could have even put on wings, and she would've looked like an angel.

"TenTen…you look amazing!" Sakura said.

"OH MY GOSH TENTEN! Neji is gonna be in for a major nosebleed! Wow you look so pretty!" Ino said.

TenTen smiled sheepishly and said, "Thanks guys. I actually love this dress even if it's really girly," she did a light twirl, and held her hands behind her back, "I still can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. And with Neji! How did I get so lucky?"

"Well," Hinata spoke up, "As Neji-nii-san w-would s-say, 'it is d-destiny', ri-right?"

"Very true Hinata-chan, very true," Ino said. The other girls nodded.

"Girls?" Rika walked into the room, "Is everything okay? How are the measurements?"

"They are perfect! Miss Awayuki wasn't kidding when she said we're in good hands," Sakura said.

"Very well then! Your guys are ready, so I'll have these put in their order bags, and you can be on your way!" She clasped her hands together.

The girls quickly changed out of their dresses, and had them put in bags, before walking out.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As soon as they went outside, they were met with the four scowling faces of their lovers.

"W-what h-happened Naruto-kun?"

"Rika's assistant, that's what happened! He tried to HIT ON US!"

"Why? Was he like…fruity?" Sakura asked.

This time Shikamaru spoke up, "No. That troublesome guy, or so we think, came in acting all flirty and gay. It was such a drag…"

"Yeah Sakura-chan! He was even wearing a pink shirt! And he was like, 'OMG you guys look fantastic!'" Naruto said, imitating a girly voice.

_**Flashback**_

_After the girls left, the guys went into a room where the dressing rooms were. They tried on their tuxedoes, and waited outside the rooms. _

_Neji had a regular tux, his shirt completely tucked in, looking all proper and prim. Sasuke and Shikamaru had the same tuxedoes, just with green vests' underneath, and Naruto who was the best man, wore a grey vest._

_They waited for a few minutes for Rika's assistant to show up, until all hell broke loose._

"_The great Daisuke is here!" Immediately, a guy with a pink shirt and blue pants showed up. He had on big circular glasses, and his hair was spiked up. He imitated a Gai pose, with one hand on his waist, and the other curled in the air. _

_The guys stared, their left eye's twitching. Neji cleared his throat and said, "Okay then. Our measurements are fine, so we'll just-"_

"_OHMIGOSH! YOU'RE NEJI HYUUGA!" Daisuke said, running over and fawning over Neji. "I heard you had ordered from here, but I never thought I could get to meet you!" Suddenly, he zoomed and ran around, ogling at all four of the most awesome Konoha ninja._

_Naruto got annoyed when Daisuke started petting his hair a girly fashion. _

_Pet._

_Twitch._

_Pet. Pat._

_Twitch. Growl._

_Pull hair._

_Mega Twitch._

"_OK I'VE HAD ENOUGH! RASEN-"_

_Snap! Flash!_

"_OHMIGOSH! I GOTTA PICTURE OF RASENGAN!!" Daisuke ran around the room like a little kid, snapping and taking pictures of the others. And then he stopped in his tracks. He turned around with a seductive voice said, "So…do you guys wanna ditch this place, and go hang out?"_

_Shikamaru sighed and said, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Daisuke immediately got caught in it, squealing like a fangirl, "Will somebody please tie him up? It's too much of a drag…"_

"_Gladly…KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Immediately, four bunshins showed up and began to tie up Daisuke._

_When the job was finished, Sasuke stood in front of him and flashed his Sharingan, casting a genjutsu where the victim gets to…watch Orochimaru and Kabuto sing the barney song! (_random I know….just bear with me please,

_Then the guys walked out, carrying their tuxedoes in their hands._

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow…" TenTen said, "Sounds…uh traumatizing…"

"It was…" Neji said, "Well, can we please leave now?"

"Y-yes let's g-get out of here," Hinata walked to where Naruto was. He grabbed the dress bag from her, and then grabbed her hand with his free one. They walked out and everyone followed.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As soon as everyone reached the Hyuuga Compound, where Neji, TenTen, and the rest of the Hyuuga clan live (Hinata is the only one who doesn't…she lives with Naruto in a house), they immediately relaxed in the formal living room. The girls sat with their guys, with drinks in their hands. Hinata and Sakura had prepared a light snack, so everyone was munching down on them. Hinata made Naruto ramen, and Sakura made Sasuke some tomato onigiri.

Then Hinata stood up and said, "W-well…I have a-an announcement," everyone looked at her worriedly, "N-no its n-nothing bad. I h-have been g-given the t-title of Hyuuga heir leader…And I am s-stepping down f-from it."

"What? Why Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"W-well...I j-just don't' w-want it. T-therefore I a-am giving i-it to you N-neji-nii-san. You a-are truly a p-perfect c-candidate, and y-you have TenTen-chan, a-as y-your a-assistant," she finished, smiling.

"Really Hinata-sama? Are you sure you don't want it?" Neji asked.

"Yes. B-being the h-heir is a c-complicated j-job. And I _a-am_ a Hyuuga n-no m-more so…a-also H-hanabi-chan said t-that she d-did not want i-it, and…"

"There's also something else guys," Naruto said, appearing behind Hinata, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Grandma Tsunade says she's retiring. So," he suddenly grinned like a mad man…, "I GET TO START MY HOKAGE TRAINING!"

"Really? Congrats Naruto-chan!" the girls said. Shikamaru and Neji shook his hand.

"Are you serious dobe?" Sasuke said, his perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"Yeah teme! I have a three month training period, and then Hinata-chan gets to be my personal assistant!"

"How personal you talking dobe?" Sasuke said, smirking,

"TEME! NOT LIKE THAT!" he screamed blushing. Hinata had fainted…

"Hn, dobe,"

"TEME,"

"Dobe,"

"TEME!

"ENOUGH!!!" Sakura screamed, knocking both guys upside their heads.

"OW! Sakura-chan! That hurt!"

"WELL stop screaming! We _were_ having a nice discussion, until you started shouting!"

"But teme started it!"

"Well, why do you think I hit him too?!"

"HAHA teme! Sakura-chan hit you!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, who glared in return.

"Oh forehead, I always wondered how you put up with those two,"

"Well Ino-pig, years of practice come in handy," Sakura replied, shrugging her shoulders, and joining Sasuke again on the sofa. He looked annoyed, but when she pecked him on the lips, he relaxed, and draped his arm over her shoulders.

By now, it was about 5 o' clock. Tomorrow, the girls would meet at Sakura's house to do each other's hair and makeup, around 1 in the afternoon. The ceremony would be at 6, and the reception would follow right after. Sasuke and the other guys would go to the Hyuuga compound to get ready. Tonight, TenTen would be staying at her old apartment for the last time, since this was the last night she would be a single woman. Well, she _isn't _single, but still…

Everyone chatted for awhile, mostly about the preparations for tomorrow. Hinata and Ino were in charge of all floral arrangements, the Hyuugas were in charge of the entire menu, and TenTen and Sakura were in charge of what would be used for decorations. They also planned out favors, and seating arrangements.

The ceremony and reception would take place in the Hyuuga Compound flower garden. They got most of the maids and workers to help set up, while other jonin and chunin also helped. Anko would be watching over this, and Kakashi would along side his fiancé, probably reading his Icha Icha Paradise though….

When it was time to go, Neji kissed TenTen lovingly and tenderly, while everyone smiled at them. He whispered in her ear, "Until tomorrow, my love," and then she walked out with a very pretty smile on her face.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When Naruto and Hinata got to their home, they put their formal wear away. Hinata went to the kitchen to clean up a bit, and Naruto just sat on the sofa and relaxed. He closed his eyes and relaxed there, until he felt two small arms wrap around him, and the weight shift on the couch.

He smiled, without opening his eyes, and let her stay there, enjoying her warmth and company. He stroked her hair, while she said, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing Hinata-chan, just…"

She sat up a bit, while looking into his eyes and lovingly stroking his cheek. "What is it?" Somehow, she could never stutter in front of him.

"Well, I am worried. I might be Hokage in just three months, but…Tsunade-baa-chan said that she gave the elders a great recommendation, but for some reason, they think that my past of pranks and screw-ups, might interfere with my "leadership" skills" he said, putting air quotes, "…I mean, I am totally serious! But they think that I'm joking!" He sighed, and held his head in his hands.

Hinata put herself behind him, and began to knead his shoulders. He allowed himself to lean back, without crushing her against the sofa. When she finished, she placed light chaste kisses on his neck and cheek. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her in front of him, crashing his lips onto hers.

He held her, like if he was cradling a child, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned the kiss. It was passionate, intimate, and just what Naruto needed.

When they broke apart, Naruto continued to hold Hinata in his arms, as if she was a child. In reality, Hinata was very motherly to Naruto sometimes. She always helped him through everything.

"Thank you Hinata-chan…you have awesome ways of distracting me,"

"I try Naruto-kun, I try...Now what would you like for dinner?"

"Umm," He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm actually gonna go shower, ok? You don't have to cook for me today, you always do. Why don't we order out when I am finished showering?"

Hinata sat up, and got off of Naruto. "Ok Naruto-kun," she pecked his cheek, and he went to the shower.

Hinata went to the kitchen, and smiled when he heard the sound of the running water. She couldn't believe the elders were discouraging Naruto. And after all that he's done!

_I wish the elders would stop being so senile…I don't remember them ever harassing Tou-san like that, _Hinata thought while putting away some clean dishes.

Suddenly, she smiled a light smile. She pulled off her light purple sweater, and got out of her long blue pants, leaving her in her fishnet shirt, and undergarments. She walked over the bathroom, and pulled off her shirt, before entering.

_I know exactly how to make him feel better…_she thought before entering the shower with Naruto. He screamed out, "Hinata-chan!? What are you doi-mmmph!!!" but she crashed her lips onto his, while he eagerly responded. Let's just say Naruto was plenty distracted… (An: And now your mind runs wild…)

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_He was walking through the Uchiha Compound. As he came upon the main garden, a woman with long pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes waddled up to him, holding her abdomen, her belly bump showing through her light blue kimono. As soon as she was in front of him, he grabbed her, and kissed her light on the lips. She smiled as they talked and chatted away happily. His oldest son, at the mere age of 8 ran up to him, demanding a piggy back ride. For once, he smiled truly content with his life._

_But that all changed when his 'perfect' world was encased in darkness. Again he found himself walking along that corridors of the Uchiha Compound. But when he walked into the main garden, he saw blood. _

_Blood._

_It was everywhere, tainting the soft green grass, and the pretty flowers. The clouds loomed somehow lower than they should have, bearing a great weight of despair. The sky was an angry color of grey, full of purple welts from many bruises and pains._

_What horrified him were the bodies on the floor, drenched with the blood of their own lives, their own souls. The woman's pastel pink hair, combined with the red blood, her angelic face shielded from view._

_Standing over the lifeless bodies was none other than Itachi Uchiha. In his hand was a katana dripping fresh with the blood of his victims._

"_Hn, foolish little brother…you will always be alone…Always and forever…" he sadistically smiled, before charging straight at his little brother._

Quickly sitting up, Sasuke shook his head, and held it, trying to clear his clouded and confused mind. He was panting, and drenched with a sheen of sweat.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm, and another hand was placed on his forehead. He turned and looked into the eyes of his lover, concern and worry in her eyes. She focused her eyes onto his forehead, and green chakra could be seen, as he felt a soothing sensation heal his massive headache.

When she was done, he leaned his head onto her shoulder, while she lovingly stroked his head.

"Sasuke-kun, what did you see?" she whispered after a while.

"I…I saw…"

She placed a finger to his lips, and said, "Its okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"

"Sakura…I never want to be alone…never again,"

"Sasuke-kun, you never have to be. You have great friends, people who _care _about you. You even have a fanclub, even at your age. And most importantly, you have me. You never have to be alone Sasuke-kun, never again, because you have what everyone needs…love,"

Before, Sasuke was alone. He isolated himself from everything, _everyone._ His heart was so empty, as if he had no emotion whatsoever. He felt so much pain and sorrow, even though his impassive face hid it _all the time_. It was just a lonely solitude of darkness.

But when Sakura was around, she was light. She chased the hurt away, and became his salvation. Sure when they were genin, he always thought of her as annoying. But that was because at their young age, they really didn't know the true meaning of love. They didn't know why they felt those funny feelings in their hearts.

Even when Sasuke was with Orochimaru, he couldn't know what love was because he was so clouded with revenge and the blood lust and power. But all that mattered right now was him and her, the story of the boy and the girl.

He began to dose off against her shoulder, so Sakura placed him against his pillow. He wouldn't let go of her arm, so she snuggled up against him, and dozed off herself.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The morning was a beautiful one indeed. Sasuke woke up earlier than usual, probably from all the years of early morning training sessions. His bedside clock said '11:34'. He shielded his eyes from the tantalizing rays of morning light, and snuggled into the body next to him.

He may seem like an ice cube, but for some reason, he actually like snuggling and cuddling with Sakura. He loved to support her weight, and inhale her intoxicating female scent. The feel of her womanly curves against his body could drive him insane.

Suddenly, Sakura began to stir in her sleep. She turned to her side, facing Sasuke now, and wearily opened her eyes.

"Ohayo," she lightly whispered, "What time is it?" she was about to get up, when Sasuke pulled her back down.

"It's not time yet, don't go," he said, rolling over and on top of her.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm not going anywhere!" she said, giggling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and played with the ends of his hair. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, and then rolled over, so now she was on top of him.

He smirked and kissed her forehead. She laid her head atop his chest, and relaxed. Soon, they both fell asleep.

What woke them both up, was the doorbell of the front door.

Sakura snapped her head up, from her spot on Sasuke's chest. This also woke Sasuke, who groaned at the spot of drool on his nice clean shirt.

Sakura ran to the front door, and opened it with her monstrous strength, causing the three girls at the front door to shrink into a chibi size.

"WHAT!?" she said, a deathly aura surrounding her.

"U-ummm," TenTen started.

"W-well y-you s-see." That was Hinata.

"W-well forehead, if you haven't forgotten, Tennie's getting married! WE HAVE TO DO OUR HAIR!"

Sakura then calmed down, and asked, "What time is it?" (An: Summertime! It's our vacation! Ok I'll stop now…)

"Its 12:47, Sakura-chan. We c-came to get you so w-we could do our h-hair…Sorry i-if we woke y-you," Hinata spoke.

Sakura scratched her head. Then she felt two arms wrap protectively around her waist, and a head settle on her left shoulder. "What's wrong? Who's at the door?"

Suddenly, the three girls all grinned wildly. I mean, you would too, since both of their hair styles were disheveled and messy, with their clothes all wrinkled too.

"Hey! It is not what you thi-!"

"Oh, you guys were busy?? Well, excuse us if we were _interrupting anything…_" Ino said, giggling evilly…if that's possible…

"Che, Ino-pig! Shut up! I'll be down in a few minutes, so can you guys just come in and wait?"

TenTen placed a hand over Ino's, muffling whatever snotty remark she would say. "Sure Sakura-chan, of course we can wait,"

The three sat in the living room, sipping some coffee Sakura made, while she and Sasuke dressed upstairs.

Sakura put on a long-sleeved beige shirt, and her normal skirt attire, while slipping her feet into a pair of slippers. She didn't have to get all dressed, since she wasn't going anywhere for now.

Sasuke put on the shirt he wore with Orochimaru, except it was dark blue and a long-sleeved one. He wore black pants too, and then put his regular shoes.

When Sakura was about to walk out, Sasuke grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to him. He slammed her up against the wall, and kissed her feverishly, yet soft at the same time. She eagerly responded, playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

He grabbed the back of her slender thighs, and pulled her up, so she was more leveled with his head. They kissed thoroughly, and sweetly, before breaking apart for air that was clearly needed.

Sakura leaned her forehead against his, before saying, "What was that for…?"

"What? I can't kiss my girl?"

Sakura just smiled lightly, before jumping out of Sasuke's arms.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When Sasuke left, the girls all ran to Sakura's big master bathroom. While Sakura did TenTen's hair, Hinata painted her finger nails, and Ino did her toenails. She sat there, hating the way she was being pampered, but comforted herself by the fact she would be marrying Neji in a few hours.

TenTen didn't want anything fancy in her hair, so Sakura just blew it out, while she, Hinata, and Ino picked it up at the back, and then curled it, so it hung freely, yet bouncy.

By the time they finished hair and nails, it was about 3, so they decided to do their makeup. They each wore a light swig of blush on their cheeks, and put on a light shimmery eye shadow. Finally, they put on a light pink gloss, and sprayed themselves with perfume.

They did everything they could possibly do, while listening to music, and gossiping with each other.

It was now 5. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura all helped TenTen put on her dress, themselves already fully clothed. When TenTen looked in the mirror, she began to cry tears of joy.

"I can't believe I'm getting married!"

"Tennie don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup…and make me –sob- cry too!" Ino said, tears brimming her bright blue eyes.

"G-girls!"

"Its no use, Hina-chan, they've gone mad…I think…and hope,"

"Well, come on! Let's go get our girly over here married to her hot boy candy!" Ino said, throwing her fists up into the air.

They all left and went to the Compound.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The guys had finished getting dressed, and were all playing Halo3 on the Xbox in Neji's office. Imagine that, four grown men in tuxedoes, playing video games like little children…

"HAH! I got you teme!"

"No you didn't dobe, I just crashed!"

"Oh please Uchiha, just admit your defeat,"

"You guys are so troublesome…"

"Oh Hyuuga, look who has to 'admit defeat' now,"

"Uchiha, I blew my self up,"

"Haha the other teme blew up!"

"What did you say?" Neji said, cracking his knuckles. Naruto shrank back and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Suddenly, a knock at the door was heard. Hiashi walked in the room.

"Neji-san,"

"Yes Hiashi-sama?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage. I hope you and your love will be happy forever. Also, I am pleased that you are going to be the leader, and not that rambunctious Hanabi…Well, you have to come down. The girls are here, and your ceremony is going to start soon,"

"Thank you Hiashi-sama, I am glad as well. Guys, come on I'm getting married,"

The five all walked out.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Everyone was ready and waiting. Neji was at the alter, with Naruto by his side. He had on a calm and imnpassive face, but inside he was _**slightly **_nervous.

Behind the closed doors (that led to the yard), Shikamaru and Sasuke were waiting for their partners. This time, Hanabi and Konohamaru were the flower girl and ring boy. But not even they had shown up yet.

"YOU BRAT! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE! I NEED THAT!" screeched a very familiar voice. Ino came out of nowhere, running after a grinning Konohamaru.

Said boy screamed, "HERE!" to Shikamaru, throwing the phone at him, before taking off in another direction. Ino saw this exchange, and glomped Shikamaru, clawing at him to get her precious phone.

"Um, Ino you troublesome woman, could you get off?"

"WHY? ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT? ALL I WANTED WAS MY PHONE!"

Shika sighed. Stupid women and their stupid mood swings…

"Ino you are beautiful, but the floor is uncomfortable…besides you got your phone back,"

"AWW SHIKA-KUN!" she screamed, hugging the life out of him.

Sasuke who witnessed the whole scene, shook his had at Ino's childish antics. Then he heard a _very _familiar voice say, "Ino-pig! There you are!"

"Hi forehead!" she greeted from her spot on the floor.

"Ino we looked everywhere for you! Sakura was ready to destroy all the walls!" TenTen said, helping Ino up, while Sakura helped Shikamaru.

"Sorry guys. You know that one of my guilty pleasures is my phone…"

"But Ino-chan, y-you were r-ready to kill Konohamaru-chan…" Hinata said,

"Yeah, yeah we know…" Sakura shook her head. Then she walked over to Sasuke, and pecked his cheek, saying, "Hey there you. Long time no see,"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Sak, it's only been a couple hours,"

"Yes but it was _agony_!" she said in an imitation fangirl voice.

Sasuke winced, and brought his lips to her ear, whispering, "**Never** do that again. I had enough of that back in Amegakure…"

"Don't worry I won't," Sakura said, before going over to TenTen to help fix the veil that was falling off her head.

Sasuke watched her, with a loving gaze. He wanted to pull her into the closet close to them and kiss the delicate curve on her neck, being careful to not crumple her dress, while he made them late for the ceremony. Ino saw this, and when he looked her way, she mouthed, "_whipped_' with a mischievous grin, earning a glare from him.

He shook off these thoughts, when Sakura grabbed his arm, signaling that they would soon walk out. They were to go second right after Ino and Shikamaru, following after would be Hanabi, Konohamaru, Hinata, and then finally, TenTen.

The first two couples walked out, following after Hanabi and Konohamaru, who quickly came back after Ino's rampage.

When Hinata walked out, Naruto nearly got a nosebleed, remembering what had happened yesterday in their…'enthusiastic' shower…

Behind the doors, TenTen held onto Hiashi, who would be escorting her out. To him, TenTen was like another daughter. She would come over to the Compound, and train with him and Neji, sometimes join for dinner, and even at rare time cook for them, since she had a natural cooking ability.

He led her out, TenTen beaming, while the entire crowd stood. Neji was facing the alter, waiting until she fully came to see her. As soon as they reached the alter, Hiashi kissed TenTen on the forehead, saying, "I know you will take care of him, as he will to you,"

Neji turned around, and lightly blushed. TenTen…

…his sparring partner…

…his teammate…

…his lover…

…she looked absolutely amazing.

He walked down, shaking hands with Hiashi, before taking the hands of his beauty.

"OK Konoha! Let's marry this couple already!" Tsuande said.

The ceremony went by very fast, as the couple _of course_ said, "I do," before getting into a liplock that no one wanted to break up.

Everyone in the seats cheered for the couple, throwing rice at them for good fortune.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

At the reception, Neji and TenTen shared their first dance as a married couple, while their bridal party joined them.

The food and decorations were so exquisite, while everyone danced like crazy. They laughed at Kakashi and Anko, when she miraculously got him to dance, he held his Make-Out paradise behind her, reading it while they danced.

When it was time for the bouquet throwing, TenTen threw it as if she were aiming some senbon in the sky, before, in everyone's surprise, Tsunade caught it.

Afterwards, when it was time for the girdle removal, the band played 'Mission Impossible' while Neji removed that damned piece of cloth, from TenTen's nicely shaped legs, with his teeth. He threw it into the air, and to everyone's utmost surprise, Jaraiya caught it.

They weren't seen for a while….

In the second half of the reception, TenTen changed into the Hyuuga ceremony kimono, made of white silk and decorated with light pink flowers. The obi was a light blue color, and it fit her shape perfectly.

All in all, everyone had a great time. When everything was finished, Neji carried TenTen bridal style, jumping off into the woods, until he reached the Thunder Village, where they would share their honeymoon at.

At the door of their spa suite, he kissed her, long and deep, while untying her kimono, and while TenTen took off Neji's tux.

They made love, even though it wasn't their first time, and after they had physically exhausted themselves, they lay in each other's arms, super content.

To say they were happy was a true understatement.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

WOW. That was the longest chapter so far! My hands hurt, and my dad thinks I am going to get hypnotized. Excuse any mistakes, and I am sorry about the rushed ending, but my dad thinks I need a break from my excessive typing.

I can't put any quotes right now, but I will soon enough. I have to say that this will end at its 9 chapter, and afterwards I will post two one-shots I wrote.

Until then…

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!

And BTW I need a drama plot for the next chapter. If you want to exchange ideas, please PM me and I will tell you what is coming, and maybe you can help with DRAMA!

See you then!

_**SakuraUchiha14**_


	7. Just when things got better

Sakura could not believe it

Hey Minna! I AM ALIVE.

I am terribly sorry for not updating in like years, but school has been very tough, and I have been facing many other probs with the fam and stuff. Yeah. I wanna thank MysticAngle01 for sorta being my beta, and helping me out. I put a SasuHina friendship scene for her!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Duh, Hinata does.

**BTW:**

1. People. Check out **www(dot)wayoftheninja(dot)com. **It's a really cool forum website. And if you make a profile, please tell whoever helps you that **Sakura Uchiha14** from helped! PLEASE

2. Also people. Check out MysticAngel01. She has these awesome 4 stories. One of them is about how the world of Naruto came to be! And she also writes Kodocha stories. She is also a great artist, and totally loves FruitsBasket. Yes, I know her personally, she is like my best friend. WOOT.

3. I have become obsessed with Utada Hikaru, and her songs, Passion and Travelling. Go check em out on you tube they are soo cool!

4. I MADE A POLL. GO VOTE

'kay. I'll stop ranting now. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TO GET COOKIES.

* * *

It was April 14th.

And Sakura could not believe it.

She was going to be married. In a matter of minutes, she would be walking down the aisle, the only one that would lead her to a new life. It was the door that led her to something new…something that broke routine.

She would go from the aisle…

…to where?

She vaguely wondered what would happen after. Would she still be the same person? She knew for a fact that people were known to change after marriage or pregnancy. Could she still be that same bright and cheery Sakura? Or would she be more of a woman? One who was more focused and straightforward?

Sakura would soon take up the role as Uchiha matriarch. And that role had lots of responsibilities. Giving birth to an heir, being a housewife, taking care of the household, representation…so many things…that interfered with her being a ninja.

Staring at her reflection in the full body mirror, she let her mind drift to the fact that she might be pregnant.

Of course that was uncertain…but still. She and Sasuke had exercised their "supposed marital" rights many times. Their first time had been when they were 18, and after that…well, you think about it…

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. Miss Ino Nara, looking stunning in her light beige maid of honor dress, walked in. The dress was long and fit loosely, helping cover her one and ½ month belly bulge. Her hair was done up in her usual ponytail, only it was curled, and had pretty clips in it.

With a smile on her face, she said, "Come on Uchiha-san! Your getting married in 10 minutes!" she grabbed Sakura's hand, and pulled her up.

"Okay Ino, I get it!" Sakura said with a smile.

Sakura checked herself in the mirror, smiling at the results. She wore the ceremonial Uchiha marriage kimono. It was white, symbolizing purity, with the obi a blood red color, and the yukata underneath a blue color.

The kimono had various flowers and birds designing it, and the obi had roses stitched into the design. Those were the three colors of the Uchiha fan. Her hair was done up fancily, her makeup light and not too much, and she had light accessories. She also had on her regular zori sandals.

First they would have an official Uchiha marriage ceremony. Then afterwards, Sakura would be able to change into her wedding gown. This would be worn for the entire

Walking down the hall, arm in arm with Ino who was beaming, she smiled…ready to journey into her new life.

She was ready for whatever awaited her, ready to be someone new.

* * *

It was about 6:25 pm.

Sasuke stood at the altar, tall, clean, cut and poised, wearing the celebratory marriage robes. He held his hands, and relaxed, ready to be married to the love of his life…the woman who lit up his way. Naruto, the best man, stood by his side. He wore a different type of robe, one that was silver, and he held the goblet of wine that Sakura and Sasuke would share. Funny…they were rivals, yet at the same time they could _try_ and be the best of friends.

"Pst, hey teme," Leave it to Naruto to sin in church.

"What dobe?" and Sasuke too…

"Do you really love Sakura-chan?"

At once, Sasuke turned to look at him, with his mysterious eyes. Naruto had on a serious expression, no sign of mirth anywhere.

"Yes Naruto, I do." For once, Sasuke did not call him the accustomed nickname.

To Naruto, the look on his face said it all. If there was anyone, truly anyone who could come to love Sasuke…it would be Sakura. She had loved him for so long, improving and training so hard to be noticed by him. And all her hard work had paid off. Sasuke was able to overcome that lonely phase, and he began to open up more.

A few more seconds passed by, as more and more people filed in to fill up the church. Since this was the wedding of the sole Uchiha, it was a public event, one that made Sasuke's stomach turn.

Public meant that his entire fanclub would attend, probably glaring daggers at Sakura. He told all of his friends (yes he has friends) in the bridal party, to have a kunai somewhere near them. This enlightened TenTen, who hated (sorry Ace) being away from her weapons. Hinata said she would hide it in her bouquet, as would Ino, and TenTen…well she had a whole stash on her. Sakura had one strapped to her leg. Just in case, you never know…

Since the wedding would be traditional, the bridal party would sit the ceremony out, as Sakura would be walked down the aisle by herself. Another minute passed by, and Tsunade entered the church, in her same old yukata. She smirked at Sasuke and Naruto at the altar, and took her respected place.

Kakashi and Anko walked in shortly after. Anko gestured to Tsunade with 2 fingers, the two minutes in which the bride would be ready.

Neji, TenTen, Ino, and Shikamaru walked in afterwards, taking their spots in the front pews.

Naruto frowned when Hinata did not appear. She had looked stunning this morning when she dressed in her bridesmaid gown; it was as if he saw her for the first time. She kissed him goodbye, and reluctantly left, leaving a half dressed Naruto all alone.

He heard the grand doors open, looked over, and grinned like the Cheshire cat. Hinata was positively glowing, with her same pink bridesmaids' gown. Her hair was done, and she had on no makeup…not that she needed it, Naruto thought. She flashed him a light, shy smile. Naruto felt his heart jump.

And then in a second, everyone stood up. Sasuke cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. As if on cue, the grand doors were opened, and Sakura stood at its entrance. When Sasuke saw her appearance of beauty, his breathing hitched, as if he was seeing her for the first time.

She kept her beautiful emerald eyes on him the whole walk down, her face donning a pleasant expression. When she met up with the altar, Tsunade nodded, and Sakura took Sasuke's hands.

Tsunade then said, "Proceed," Naruto walked over, and bowed to the couple, holding out the goblet of wine.

The couple then bowed to him, as Sasuke took the cup of wine. Naruto then bowed once more, before walking away to join Hinata on the pew. He took her hand, and watched the scene unfold before him.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Sasuke-brat, please take your sip," she said, earning her a look from the (soon to not be) lone Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and smirked before taking his sip. Tsunade then said, "Please present it to your spouse,"

With a light bow, Sasuke handed the cup over to Sakura. She placed her hands on his, before taking it away.

"Sakura-chan, please take your sip," Tsunade slightly smiled at her.

Sakura smiled brightly at Sasuke, before taking her sip, confirming their unity. She held the goblet out, as Tsunade took it, and grabbed Sasuke's awaiting hand.

"Even though this is out of tradition, I now pronounce you husband and wife, one as the new Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha. You may ki-,"

With quick movements, Sasuke scooped Sakura in his arms, and kissed her passionately, while everyone screamed and cheered.

"I hadn't even finished!" Tsundae shouted. "Shizune! Get me some sake!"

Naruto, who was timing the kiss, screamed, "WOW! Two minutes and 47 seconds!! Get a room!!"

Everyone laughed. Even the couple, as they broke apart. They took a hold of each others hand, and ran outside, only to be greeted by a shower of Sakura petals, and rice for good fortune. Sakura yelped as Sasuke picked her up, and carried her into the carriage, that would take them to the reception.

In the carriage, it was small, like one that the Kings and Queens rode during the times of monarchy. The windows on either side were huge, while they waved to everyone who was still cheering at the couple. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the bright smile on Sakura's face, as the carriage began to move.

He was looking out the window when he felt her hand on his.

"Sasuke-kun…can you believe it? We're married!" she said lightly.

Sasuke smirked, as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear, "And we get to do what married people do,"

Sakura blushed, before giggling and slapping his arm. She couldn't help but think about later tonight though…

Sasuke chuckled, and flicked her forehead. She held it and whined out, "Sasuke-kun!" she pouted and looked away, crossing her arms.

She then felt a hand on her chin. Sasuke pulled her face towards his, and promptly kissed her. It was light, but Sakura melted into him, and returned it. They kissed for a few seconds, in a sweet manner.

When they broke apart, Sakura smiled at him, and leaned on his chest.

Sakura could've sworn she saw Sasuke smile at her. A true smile…

* * *

The Reception hall was beautiful. The couple had rented a large banquet hall, the main one in the village. The Rookie Nine and Team Gai had helped decorate it and set it up. The entire theme was pink…

There were many tables, a dance floor, an arc near the entrance, a buffet section, and a section with appetizers and desserts.

Everyone from the village gathered inside, taking their respective spots. Each table had place holders, with each person's name written on it with beautiful calligraphy.

As Sakura and Sasuke rode in the carriage, the rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai rode in a stretch limo (pretend they have them there), since they all needed to

Inside the bride's room, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen helped Sakura take off the heavy kimono, and put on her beautiful wedding gown.

"Aww Sak, you look so pretty!" TenTen exclaimed.

Sakura smiled brightly. She applied a coat of lip-gloss on, and proceeded to put on her eloquent heels. She noticed Hinata was looking a bit down.

"Hey Hina-chan, you okay?" Sakura asked worried. The three girls looked over to her. Hinata blushed from the attention.

"O-oh I'm f-fine, really g-girls," She began to poke her fingers together.

Ino walked over to her. "Hina, you know you can tell us, right?" Hinata nodded, but still looked away.

TenTen and Sakura walked over too. Sakura put her hand on Hinata's shoulder and said, "Please Hinata, you know we only want to help,"

Hinata sighed, and said, "I t-think I'm p-pregnant,"

TenTen and Ino gasped. "Really?!" Ino shouted. "Your preg-mmf!" Before she said anything, Hinata covered her mouth.

She quickly apologized, and blushed from embarrassment. "Ah, please I-ino, I h-haven't told a-anyone yet,"

"You mean you haven't told Naruto yet?" TenTen asked.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not s-sure. I mean…I m-missed my courses th-though…" she said.

The three turned to Sakura who was quiet. She was staring at Hinata's abdomen, her eyes squinting. She stared for another two seconds, and then smiled brightly.

"Hinata your right! You're pregnant!" Sakura said. Sometimes it was great being a medical ninja.

Hinata fainted.

Or maybe not…

* * *

Somewhere in the groom's room, Naruto sneezed. Sasuke had already changed into his James Bond-like tux, and was just waiting for the next signal.

The couples would be announced upon entry, where the main couple would share their first dance together.

There was a knock at the door, and Tsunade walked in.

"Sasuke," she started, "The reception will start in a minute."

Sasuke nodded.

"I just wanted to say Uchiha…look, I know you Uchiha's are stubborn, but I have to say this. Don't break her heart. Sakura has been like a daughter to me, and unless you want an early death from a mother, you better listen." She stood up, her high and mighty air surrounding herself.

In the back, Naruto and Shikamaru were sorta cowering. Neji stood unfazed, but his eyebrow was twitching.

Sasuke stood up and said, "Of course. I won't make that mistake ever again. This time, history will _not_ repeat itself."

Tsunade nodded. They shared another glance before she walked out.

"Oh, and by the way, congratulations," and she walked out.

Sasuke looked at the guys; his friends who stuck everything out with him. They all nodded, and left the room.

In front of the doors where the couples would enter the reception hall, Ino and TenTen were waiting. Sakura and Hinata were not present.

"Hey guys! Where's Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked the two.

TenTen and Ino snuck each other a glance that Neji took notice of, and TenTen said, "Oh those two are just finishing up some final touches. They'll be here in a sec, don't worry!"

Naruto nodded, and took his respected place on the line. TenTen went to Neji and Ino went to Shikamaru. TenTen gave Neji a kiss, while he gave her a look.

"What's wrong Neji?"

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Where are Sakura-san and Hinata-sama?"

Little Tennie sighed, knowing Neji of course would catch that. She pulled his face to hers and whispered back, "Well Hinata wasn't feeling well, so Sakura was just checking her out. We think she's…well pregnant,"

In that moment, Neij tensed. The thought of shy little Hinata being pregnant was…odd. But he knew that she loved Naruto with all her heart. He promptly nodded at TenTen. She looked towards their direction, hoping everything was okay. Sakura was just confirming it, so Hinata could truly know.

When she looked back, Neji kissed her, leaving her dazed, with one of his famous smirks.

Just then, everyone heard the clacking of heels, and turned to look down the hall.

Sakura and hinata, arm in arm and laughing, both appeared looking stunning. Hinata was smiling, making her look beautiful, but Sakura's change only brought out her beauty even more.

Sasuke saw her, and was in awe. He thought she looked pretty in that heavy kimono, but _this?_ That strapless gown that showed her soft shoulders, and the curves of her breasts, and her womanly figure that were so perfect…and just her smile. The one that could brighten up everyone's day. She was just so…unreal. It was as if everything was a dream and Sasuke could wake up any second.

But this was a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

Sakura walked to him, as everyone else watched silently at the two lovers. Sasuke grabbed Sakura, and promptly kissed her, while everyone whooped.

And as they were kissing, the doors opened, and everyone saw the unique couple.

* * *

Music was playing, a song Sakura knew called First Love by Utada Hikaru, but all Sakura cared about was the first dance she was sharing with her husband.

Sasuke had his hand's lightly around Sakura's waist, as she leaned her head against Sasuke's chest.

Everyone watching, silently aww-ed when they shared little chaste kisses, the one's that meant everything. They were also shocked to see how one person could affect another…how Sasuke acted so different around Sakura.

The song ended, and the MC shouted, "Let's give it up for the bride and groom!" Everyone applauded and cheered.

Afterwards, the couples sat at the main table, while speeches were made. To Sakura and Sasuke, it was all a blur. The night was long, as everyone danced, sang, ate, and most of all, had lots of fun. The food was great, since there was a wide variety. The Dj the couple hired played many great songs, the kind that always had you up on the dance floor, shaking to the beat.

The wedding itself was a huge accomplishment. Sakura silently thought about how everyone would be talking about it for days. She thought Uchiha's were flashy, but this wasn't for fame. It was to celebrate Sakura's fairytale story.

"Sakura-chan?"

The woman of the legendary sannin looked up to meet the face of her brother, Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto?"

He grinned largely and said, "May I have this dance?" extending his hand out to her.

Sakura smiled, and graciously accepted his hand. A slow song had just started playing, while Naruto put his arms around Sakura. She did the same, and leaned against his chest. Sakura saw Hinata, who smiled widely at her. Sakura smiled back.

From the side, Sasuke watched them. He wasn't jealous; he knew Naruto loved Sakura in a way he never could. He could only help but feel happy for them in a way. He saw Sakura and Hinata exchange smiles. So he went to Hinata.

Sasuke knew Hinata for a while now. He had been on plenty of missions with her, and had often seen her and Naruto train. She had a very light style, one that was flexible, and could easily take down large oppenents who focused on brute strength solely. He never knew the Hyuuga style of fighting could be cool…kinda.

They had conversed many times, most of them at Ichiraku when Sasuke ACTUALLY joined in the conversations. They talked lightly about mission successes, training, and Naruto and their friends. She was nice, but very taciturn for his taste. Besides, he had the loud-mouthed Sakura.

But still, they were…friends, as much as he never said. She was nice and perfect for Naruto, the _other _loudmouth. See!? Sasuke **is** social.

He approached Hinata silently, and held out his hand to her. She smiled politely, and took his hand, while he led her to the dance floor. They got into position, and danced lightly, just as Sakura and Naruto.

"Ah, this is nice, isn't it Sasuke-san?" Hinata quietly.

"Aa," Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke-san, you are a very lucky man,"

He pulled her a bit closer as they spun, and answered, "I know,"

Sasuke heard a light whistle, and turned to see Naruto dancing with Sakura a few feet away. Naruto mouthed the word 'trade', and nodded rapidly over Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke quickly nodded back.

"Hinata close your eyes,"

"Sakura-chan, close your eyes,"

The two allies said the same thing to their dance partners at the same times in different spots. They then grabbed one of her hands, and spun her lightly around, letting her hand go for a split second as she spun, and then catching it again.

Sakura opened her eyes to laugh at Naruto, but she was met with the face of her lover.

"What the-?" she looked over her shoulder to see Hinata also confused as to how she was all of a sudden dancing with Naruto. She heard Sasuke chuckle and looked back at him.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, before kissing her lips. Sakura instantly melted into him.

Breaking apart, Sakura said, "The party's kinda over…" she looked at him seductively. Sasuke smirked at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her luscious body…Thankfully, the song ended, and everyone started packing their stuff up. It was about 12:21 in the morning…and everyone was tired.

" Hey Naruto! Can you wrap things up for us please? We're tired, so we're gonna leave, okay?" Sakura said to her big bro.

Naruto grinned slyly, and said, "Yeahhh you guys are…_tired_. Mmmhmm sure…you guys just can't _wait_ to go on your…honeymoon! DATTEBA-"

WHAM!

Sakura punched him. Hard.

She turned around, as Sasuke grabbed her hand, and they walked out into the night. Sasuke picked her up _bridal style_ and leaped off into the forest. The hotel they would stay at wasn't far. It was a suite that had a connecting hot spring to it. This way, they would be able to have their privacy.

As soon as Sasuke got to the entrance, Sakura began kissing his neck and shoulder. Luckily they had gotten their reservations and keys ahead of time. This way Sakura could bring their clothes, some food, and other necessities.

Sasuke ran inside, and dashed up to their room, all the while Sakura was still trailing her lips on his neck. She left butterfly kisses on near his curse mark, the kind that he enjoyed.

While Sasuke fumbled with the keys, Sakura began kissing his cheek. She giggled, as Sasuke dropped the keys, and groaned in annoyance. So he did the next best thing.

He broke down the door. And as he stepped inside, he kissed her feverishly. Sakura sighed into it, returning the kiss with all the passion she could muster. Sasuke put her down, and fumbled with the annoyed buttons on her dress. Sakura also tried to quickly undress Sasuke.

Soon, the loving couple fell into the deep depths of the comfy bed, and, as if it were their first time, they became one under the luminous light of the moon.

* * *

Later, around three in the morning, and after many rounds of exhausting activities, the couple lay in bed, wrapped together. Every part of their bodies was touching, not letting each other go. This was as if they needed to both feel alive, and they needed each other to know that.

Sasuke had never felt more content. Many years ago, he would've never thoughts something like this was possible. He never thought he would be able to achieve a perfect utopia, one where he was happy. It was like a dream.

Sakura moved a little bit, and snuggled more into Sasuke's chest. He heard her steady breathing and kissed the top of her head. He was happy. More than he ever had been.

* * *

Three days later, the main couple was back at their home in Konoha. They were just called for a meeting to the Hokage's office.

Once there, Sakura noticed almost every chunnin, jonin, and Anbu was called in. This must've been major.

"Ahem," was the voice of Tsunade. "I appreciate all of you coming here ASAP. The reason for this is large, so please pay attention."

"We have reason to believe a major village has destroyed a treaty with our village. These reasons are unknown though. I as the Hokage, and all the elders believe this village will attack us, sometime today. I want ALL of you to be on guard, ready for anything. The ambush may go straight to the center of the village, so I want sectors A, B, C, and D to have their posts in the four directions. Sectors V, W, and X will be near the front entrance of the village, and sectors M, N, and O will be in the back. Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai, I need you to spread out the remaining sectors around the village. Medics need to come with me when this meeting is over. Understood everyone?" A chorus of 'yes' and 'yeah' was heard.

Tsunade waved her hand as a sign of dismissal, and everyone began to leave. Sasuke was gonna walk out, but Sakura stood there.

"I'll be outside," Sasuke quickly told her before leaving. She just nodded at him.

As the door closed, and the final jonin walked out, Tsunade's face became more serious than before.

"Medics," her voice boomed, "This is a serious battle. None of us know the extent of this village's power. I want you all to be on your toes." She paused, as everyone began to worry.

"Do not worry. I have great faith in the power of Konoha. Therefore, I want one medic in each of the sectors. Sakura, you stay with me. Everyone else, you are dismissed."

The rest of the medics walked out. Sakura walked over to Tsunade, as she told her what she wanted Sakura to do. Sakura nodded, worry sheeting her face. This was going to be a major battle, one that could be life or death. Sakura was going to be posted at the hospital, a main spot that sieges usually attacked.

Outside, Sasuke started to wonder where Sakura was when all the other medics walked out. He was about to enter, when Sakura walked out and bumped into him. She giggled as she rubbed her forehead.

"Ow Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn,"

She looked at him and sighed. Sasuke felt bad, so he grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. She looked back and offered him a small smile. She pecked his cheek and stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go home and prepare," Sakura said, pulling his hand. He followed her.

Sakura just hoped he could follow her into a victory. And come out alive.

* * *

DONE!

Soo. Kinda Cliffie.

What'll the battle be like?

Will Hinata tell Naruto she's pregnant?

Will the ninja come out alive?

And who's leading the attack??

DUN DUN DUNNNN

Well. You'll find out in the next chappie! I PROMISE. I am actually almost done with it!!

I love reviews. So leave them please!

And check out my four rants at the top of the page!

C :


	8. Fear of the Unknown

I'm sorry for abandoning this, but I've had an epiphany, and I'm back now. Here's a little filler content until I really finish it off.

Again, my apologies to all my loyal followers and readers.

**(&)**

In the Uchiha residence, one pink haired medic-nin was in her bedroom study some scrolls. She was going to be in a battle soon, and therefore she wanted to be ready, brushing up on some new skills. She lay atop her bed on her side, dressed in one of her husband's white button-up shirts, her undergarments, and nothing more. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

The bed had a various array of scrolls, books, and a few papers with notes scribbled on them. She also has a cup of tea and some cookies with her. She was going over a scroll that contained information about a jutsu that healed and lent chakra to the receiver.

She rolled over on her back, closed her eyes while putting her left leg over her right and sighed. _We have no idea who we are up against…this is gonna be a battle full of surprises, that's for sure_ she thought.

She heard the door creak open, and rolled over, propping her head on her hands, her feet crossed in the air. Her husband walked in, wearing shorts and a t-shirt, holding three scrolls in his hands.

"Hi," Sakura said to him.

"Hey." He replied walking over to her.

He sat on the bed next to her as Sakura sat up. Sakura gathered the scrolls and placed them beside her. She picked one up that was red and green, and unrolled it, as she began to read its contents. Sasuke leaned against her, while watching her concentrate on the scroll. He closed his eyes, and sighed.

When he reopened them, he brought his lips to her cheek. She shrugged it off as nothing, until he brought them to her neck. He ran them up and down, and kept on repeating that circuit, until Sakura pulled her neck away. She made a funny giggling noise.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, I'm trying to study! I wanna be ready," she told him sternly.

"No," he said simply. He returned to attacking her neck with his lips.

"Mmm…no Sasuke-kun, we should be preparing…" she said, setting the scroll down to push Sasuke away gently.

"No," he said again. He kissed the base of her neck and pushed her toward the bed. He pulled the ribbon in her hair, and untied her bun, letting her pink tresses flow freely. But Sakura kept pushing back, trying to resist.

"Che, Sasuke-kun," _he wants some now!? When we could be attacked at any second!? Darn Uchihas and their hormones… _"Not now oka-"

But Sasuke kissed her fully this time. And his kiss was so persuasive that Sakura could not resist. Sasuke broke apart, leaving Sakura flustered, and said, "Sakura stop talking,"

"W-why?" she said, completely breathless. That was a good thing for Sasuke's ego.

"Because you're only wearing my shirt," he told her, kissing her once more.

Still kissing her, Sasuke pushed her back to the bed, moving some of her scrolls onto the floor. His hands wandered under her shirt, as Sakura let him. She knew that deep down inside she wanted this. She was one of the New Legendary Sannin! She didn't need to study! She needed her MAN!

_So much for that…_ she thought, as Sasuke unbuttoned the shirt she wore, and Sakura pulled his own off.

She was about to kiss him again when she stopped because Sasuke was giving her a weird look. "What is it?"

She could hear him gulp. "I…don't ever want to lose you, Sakura." He said as he trailed his fingertips down her cheek. Her eyes softened.

"You never will." And they continued where they left off.

**(&)**

Meanwhile on another side of the village, Shikamaru and Ino were arguing.

"Shika! I am going into battle! It's my duty as a Konoha shinobi!" Ino screamed.

"Ino you're pregnant! I won't have my pregnant wife in battle! Are you crazy woman!?" Shikamaru yelled.

"No! I am going into battle! I don't want to feel like some useless, helpless girl! I will fight!" By now her tears were falling.

"Ino you'll be putting you and our baby in danger! That is not gonna happen!" Shikamaru was getting fed up by now.

"And why not!? I can protect myself! I've done it for my whole life!" Ino was mad. Her tears of rage fell as she knitted her eyebrows.

"Because I won't have those I love in danger! I will not lose either one of you!" He was panting hard.

"Shika…"

"Ino…I don't want to lose either of you…I c-can't…I won't lose someone precious to me again…I wasn't strong enough to protect Asuma-sensei…and I don't think I'm strong enough to protect you…" And that was it. He sunk to the floor of their bedroom, and squeezed his eyes shut hard. Ino heard him sob.

She sunk down to the floor, and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder, "Shika…I-I'm sorry… I won't battle…I'm so sorry Shika…I love you so much…"

Shikamaru hugged her tightly, and said, "T-thank you Ino.."

Ino cupped his face in her hands, and pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes. This was the man she loved. The man who loved her, could tolerate her…the father of her child…her best friend. And he cared for her so much as to not let her battle. Ino shed another tear. How did she get so lucky?

Shikamaru sighed as Ino wiped away both their tears. "I'm sorry you troublesome woman. I just don't want you to get hurt. I know you can battle."

Ino nodded as Shikamaru rested his head in the crook of her neck. "I'll ask Gondaime-sama to let me stay in the hospital, okay?" Shika nodded.

He then brought his face close to hers and promptly kissed her. She sighed and returned the sweet kiss, with her hands on his chest, and his around her small body. And when they both broke apart, they said to each other, "I love you,"

Shikamaru then helped Ino up. She went to the living room to call the Hokage, as Shikamaru went into the basement. Once there, Shikamaru searched through many various boxes and found what he was looking for.

"Shika? The Hokage said…" Ino gasped at what he was holding.

It was a small wooden box, with a character carved on the top, the same character that was written on the sash that Asuma used to wear.

Opening the box, there lie two beautiful knuckle braces, those that belonged to Asuma Sarutobi.

**(&)**

Somewhere on the other side of town, Neji and TenTen were in the Hyuuga Compound sparring. It was their way of warming up before engaging into battle. That is why they always sparred before missions. They loosened up, and worked on the basics of their jutsu.

The Hyuuga couple was already dressed in their Anbu garments. Neji had ordered everyone in the Compound to evacuate to the secret underground Hyuuga tunnels that were built many years ago due to the safe travel of important members of the clan. Neji and TenTen were the only ones left.

They sparred lightly for a change, not wanting to cause each other to many injuries. It was never good for ninja to rush into unexpected battle with injuries (unless proven otherwise). They practiced hand to hand combat, taijutsu, and then they began using their ninjutsu.

"Neji," TenTen said seriously, dropping the honorific, "what if I'm not with you during battle?"

"Hn?"

"I mean, we might be split up. Are you sure you can protect your blind spot, and protect yourself as well?"

It was true. In battle with Team Gai, TenTen always protected Neji's blind spot. In battle, they would always be back to back, fighting and protecting each other. They never had to worry about Lee and Gai, because no matter what they always pulled through, and helped each other out.

TenTen was Neji's counterpart, and without her, there were so many near-death experiences that could have all proven fatal. She was his secret protector.

"TenTen do you doubt me?" Neji asked. His voice was sly, deep, and made TenTen shiver. Neji began to walk toward her.

"Of course not Neji, I'm just saying-"

"That you doubt me." Neji was in front of her now.

TenTen crossed her arms. "Listen to me Hyuuga, I'm only trying to keep your _ass_ safe, but you insist on being an _arrogant, insensitive jerk_-"

But Neji smirked as she rambled, and kissed her on the lips. TenTen was shocked, to say the least. When they broke apart, she mumbled something incoherent, and looked away, a small blush forming on her face.

"Ugh…che, whatever. Let's continue," TenTen said. She crouched and got into a defensive position, before disappearing.

Neji smirked once again. He made a hand seal, and loudly said, "Byakugan!"

Looking around in his area, he was surprised not to find TenTen in his radius. He turned around many times, before a noise caught his attention. He looked in a corner of the open field, behind a column. Neji could see her hiding, and when she revealed herself, he charged her in the air, and slashed at her.

But her form disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Neji realized TenTen was behind him.

"Gotcha!" she said, glomping his back and kissing his neck.

"What the…?"

Neji just fell forward, TenTen laughing above him. She rolled off and Neji sat up, completely annoyed.

"TenTen what the hell-?" TenTen smirked and kissed him quickly, before standing up and walking away.

"Just wanted to bring some humor in this time of hardship," She said, shrugging her shoulders.

In a flash, Neji was in front of her, his hard face staring her down. But he softened and kissed her, trying to erase her worries.

"TenTen…I promise I'll be okay. You just worry about yourself, alright?" His words were soothing and TenTen relaxed.

"I promise," she said, before pulling him down in another kiss.

**(&)**

Hinata instantly knew something was wrong with Naruto when they got home. His expression was not cheery at all and he said nothing. Reaching their bedroom, Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and was silent. Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong, Naruto?" She spoke.

He looked up at her and reached his arms out to her. Hinata softened and walked into his embrace, hugging his head while he wrapped his arms around her body. "You're scaring me," she whispered, her fingers going through his golden locks.

They stood that way for a minute or two before Naruto spoke. "I'm scared," he confessed.

Hinata stopped her ministrations to pull his head to look at her. Her eyebrows were furrowed. "Of what? We have all faced worse, even you in particular."

Naruto shook his head. "But we weren't married then. Now I have something to lose," Hinata sighed sadly, detangling herself from his embrace. She sat next to him and grabbed her lover's hands.

"Nothing is going to happen Naruto. You are strong- WE are all strong. Together as a village, Konoha is strong enough to survive anything." She grabbed his face in her hands and made him look at her again. "Okay?"

"Hinata…" Naruto buried his face into her shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I know I'm a loudmouthed guy and I talk a lot of game but," He looked up at her. "without you, I don't know if I cou-" He was cut off with a kiss.

His wife looked at him lovingly. "Don't talk like that love, everything's going to be alright. Besides, I have you to protect me, don't I? Unless you're bailing out on me?"

In an instant, Naruto jumped and loudly said, "Never! You know that I'll always protect you, no matter what dattebayo!"

"Then don't say things like that. Everything is going to turn out fine Naruto! Believe me!"Hinata kissed him again, this time with a little more force. It took a minute, but Naruto finally responded back, first applying more pressure on her lips, and then wrapping his arms around her possessively. He tangled one hand into her hair as he coaxed her mouth open to taste her sweet cavern. It was a harsh kiss, their emotions getting to the better of them.

Naruto broke the kiss when the need for air arose, loving the flushed look of his wife, and the way she panted because of him. He looked her in the eyes and nodded. "Okay, I believe you," before kissing her again and this time bringing her down to the bed.

None of the couples knew what was going to happen, but all they cared about was the safety of their loved ones. For even though our shinobi are strong and confident, the only fear that they will always have will be the fear of the unknown.

* * *

Time for me to get back into this and finish it for good.

Review?

Thank you again for all your dedicated support and love. You don't know how much it means to me.


End file.
